Escuadrón Shinobi
by Nami-23
Summary: "En resumen Director Fury, usted invito a 'Los cuatro fantásticos de Asia' a nuestra fiesta, sin consultarlo con su consultor." Indico Tony Stark. Temari y Sakura bufaron ante el apodo, Lee sonrió optimista, Hinata se encogió tímidamente de hombros y Shikamaru rodo los ojos mientras musitaba "Tks, trabajar con ellos va a ser excesivamente problemático."
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Ni el Universo ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad respectivas de _Stanley Martin Lieber e Industria Marvel_ y de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Los epígrafes corresponden a extractos de canciones con ligeras modificaciones para que este acorde al fic.

La invención de este fic si es propiedad mía.

 **Prologo:** "En resumen Director Fury, usted invito a 'Los cuatro fantásticos de Asia' a nuestra fiesta, sin consultarlo con su consultor." Indico Tony Stark. Temari y Sakura bufaron ante el apodo, Lee sonrió optimista, Hinata se encogió tímidamente de hombros y Shikamaru rodo los ojos mientras musitaba "Tks, trabajar con ellos va a ser excesivamente problemático."

 **Rated:** T - **Genero:** Amistad/General con inclinación a Romance ( _lento, muy lento),_ Hurt/Confort y Accion.

 **Advertencia** **:** El fic inicia con la película de Avengers I. Las edades de los integrantes del Escuadrón Shinobi varían de entre 25 a 31 años, con excepción de Hinata quien es considera 'menor de edad'.

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 _..."Recuerdan"..._

–" _Voz de inteligencia artificial_ _"_ –

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Escuadrón Shinobi **

**.**

 ** _Prologo_**

.

.

 _…_Bienvenido al lugar de personas que tienen fotos en sus cuartos con el rostro de gente que amaron un día._

 _Sólo porque dejaron sus armas en la entrada y se ganaron la confianza, no significa que sus mentes dejaran de ser granadas_..._

.

.

La base de su racionalidad que conlleva a la formulación de sus pensamientos, a forjar palabras y acciones, que posteriormente culminan en las realizaciones de sus decisiones, siempre han sido guiadas por la regla lógica de un estratega; _Dividir y conquistar_. Aquellos semejantes a él, que consiguen establecer prioridades, formularse un escenario con decenas de posibilidades y coordinar series de pasos que concretan de manera exitosa, se le llaman genios. Él es un genio. Sin embargo la genialidad no es una cualidad, no es una característica o rasgo de personalidad, es una condición, y ser un genio sin sentido de auto-preservación y aprendizaje inmediato, es similar al descubrir la vocación para la que se nace y no aplicarla. Es un acto absurdo y un despropósito, un insulto a tus facultades.

Él supo, desde que el celular en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, que no _quería_ atender la llamada, que lo idóneo para su bienestar y fatiga perpetua era llegar a la estación de metros, abordar el subterráneo con descenso en la escala de Obara, desentenderse del trabajo, mantenerse ajeno a cuestiones que lo estresaran y…

Ingresando al pasillo inferior del complejo militar, se dirigió a pasos perezosos hasta la estantería desocupada de roble, donde cliqueó en el costado superior del mueble, en una pantalla táctil que a simple apariencia se camufla con la madera, la clave para despejar la biblioteca sin usó. El mueble se desplazó sobre las bisagras del suelo dando espacio al interior del ascensor que le recibió con las puertas entreabiertas y la iluminación blancuzca.

El genio ingreso en el a sabiendas que las puertas del elevador se cerrarían de inmediato y descendería hacia el subsuelo del edificio.

Apoyo su espalda en uno de los vidríales laterales, froto sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, en un intento vago de aminorar la tensión que generan las luces. Los espejos del ascensor y el clima silencioso junto con la intensificación de la luz, daban una atmosfera de interrogatorio. Más de una década de trabajar en estas instalaciones le acostumbraron a la perpetua sensación de ser observado. Desarrollar paranoia sería una consecuencia lógica para aquellos que no pudieran adaptarse.

–" _En víspera de no haber recibido indicaciones en las últimas dos horas, me he tomado el permiso de notificar a la vicepresidenta Senju, a Rock Lee, a la señorita Sabaku No, a la niña Hyuga y a la frentona de Haruno, sobre la llamada que has recibido del americano Nicholas Jr. Fury en las entradas horas 18:30 pm. Les he suministrado información pertinente a sus monitores cercanos."–_ la voz femenina de la inteligencia artificial del moreno, que se mantiene en constante comunicación con él atreves del transmisor adherido en su oreja diestra, le provoco un suspiro de resignación. Si todo el equipo estaba enterado, no habría forma de conseguir que se abolieran a denegar la futura misión que se avecinaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que él iba a poder volver a su departamento a acostarse y dormir?

"Gracias INO, de verdad aprecio que seas una completa entrometida." Parafraseo el joven reconociendo que no era culpa de su programa inteligente sobre lo que actualmente acontecía. El hecho de que su vocera artificial se tomara ciertas libertades era causa ineludible de las características que el mismo introdujo en los sistemas cibernéticos del perfil de personalidad.

La inteligencia artificial, que él creo hace diez años, pareció leer sus pensamientos otra vez.

– _"Es un placer entrometerme en sus asuntos laborales Shikamaru. Seguiré haciéndolo siempre que se me lo permita."–_ la voz, peculiarmente aguda y femenina, subió un desnivel con una ligera entonación de ironía. A Shikamaru aún le sorprendían ciertas pequeñeces que su programa podía realizar a cuenta propia. El sistema de auto-aprendizaje en INO era extraordinariamente y para su orgullo, uno de sus mayores logros. _–"Con respecto a su cansancio, y aunque sé que no lo hará, recomendaría que consuma una taza de café no descafeinado de la máquina de reuniones, o en su defecto una de los embaces energéticos de la nevera… ¿Prefiere que me encargue de que tengan lista alguna de las dos bebidas? La señorita Sabaku No estará encantada de prepararle una taza de café."_

"No, déjalo. Buscare mi bebida por mí mismo. Y en cuanto a entrometerte en mis asuntos laborales, y también en mis asuntos personales, te pediré, por el momento, que te abstengas de contactarte con otros hasta que te lo pida… O mejor, no te contactes con nadie sin antes avisarme a mí primero. Dame un descanso de doce horas." Expreso Shikamaru oprimiendo el botón de apagado en el comunicador.

No estaba dispuesto a esperar contestación de su creación informática a quien le había atribuido características similares al de su fallecida amiga de infancia.

Su inteligencia artificial llamada INO, fue un invento desesperado que realizo con el afán de no perder por completo la existencia de uno de los dos niños con quienes creció en la calle. Hace casi trece años, tan solo habian sido él y otros dos críos de entre once a doce años. Y en vísperas que él estaba aquí vivo y ellos no, la angustia latente le mantenía vigente el hecho ineludible que fue él, Shikamaru Nara, quien logró sobrevivir.

No s _u_ Ino y tampoco su mejor amigo, el niño regordete de…

El elevador se detuvo y se confirmó parte del supuesto de haber ido en contra de su genialidad. Nunca debió atender esa llamada.

El departamento de investigaciones logísticas ubicada en el subsuelo de la base militar de Hiroshima, compuesto por decenas de oficinistas trajeados en una similar indumentaria militar de tono grisáceo, como la de él, se hallaban sumergidos de cabeza ante monitores con las ventanas virtuales de los programas decodificadores de fenómenos y anomalías terrestres. Algunos incluso pasaban corriendo por entre los pasillos gritándose entre sí sobre las vertientes de agujeros de gusanos detectados en el noroeste de New México. Aquello último, era una novedad sucedida hace más de un año, que develaba el estado de caos en que se encontraban los especialistas.

Aquí, en este desastre, el cual en algunos años seguramente se lo delegarían como puesto laboral a él, hacía falta el orden que impartía el desaparecido en combate Comandante VI Hatake Kakashi…

Como escuadrones de fuerza, escudos y soldados singulares en busca de la equidad de paz, _como shinobis_ , habian visto morir, perecer y desvanecerse sin dejar rastros a muchos compañeros de trabajo. La última misión de importante magnitud para ellos, consistió en el derrocamiento del movimiento dictatorial denominado _Akatsuki,_ el cual aconteció hace poco más de ocho meses. Aquella misión fue un claro ejemplo de cumplir exitosamente un propósito y perder miserablemente a personas a quienes consideraban _amigos._

"Como diría Galileo…" murmuro Shikamaru, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. "Y sin embargo, la tierra se mueve."

Y sin embargo, él y aquellos otros cuatro compañeros, que aguardan por su llegada, siguen vivos.

Camino por la parte superior de la enorme habitación que se subdivide en tres escaleras, tres rampas que conducen hacia las oficinas. Las paredes blindadas de wolframio, extendidas a lo largo de uno de los tantos complejos anónimos de la milicia de Japón, lo llevaron hasta las puertas corredizas que compiten a la sala de reunión. Allí han de estar esperando a por su llegado _sus no tan_ actuales compañeros de trabajo.

Justo en el momento en que iba a introducir en la cerradura térmica de la puerta, la huella dactilar de su pulgar, escuchó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose y una voz femenina maldiciendo la ridícula fuerza que posee y a lo frágil que es, _o era_ , la cafetera. Por deducción, asumió, que no tomaría ningún café y se negaba rotundamente a probar las bebidas que le pertenecen al especialista en artes marciales, Rock Lee Maito. Shikamaru prefería caerse dormido sobre la mesa ovalada de reuniones y morir a manos de alguna de sus dos compañeras temperamentales de trabajo antes que ingerir ese potaje.

Bostezando abiertamente, el tailandés hizo acto de presencia en el despacho.

"¡¿Quién es él, o la, imbécil que se encarga de comprar estos aparatos de segunda mano que se rompen tan fácilmente?!" la silueta de Haruno Sakura se encontraba encorvada recogiendo los fragmentos de la destruida cafetera. "Por ahorrarse unos malditos yenes, tendremos que comprar una nueva. O más exactamente, tendré que reponer la cafetera… _otra vez._ " Gruño.

A sus veintiséis años con una especialización en medicina clínica, una tecnicatura en farmacología y un doctorado en áreas de cirugía, la delgada joven de seis pies de altura y tres pulgadas de frente, aún no había dominado sus habilidades extra-humanas que le fueron 'adjudicadas' a una temprana edad. No obstante, el término adecuado no es adjudicar. En inicios de la pubertad, Sakura fue víctima de un incidente natural sucedido al noroeste de Seúl. A Haruno le cayó encima un meteorito y la radiactividad que se impregno en ella, muto su ADN de manera permanente.

Shikamaru tenía sus sospechas, bien fundadas, en que Haruno se aplicó a la medicina no por vocación, sino para encontrarse una cura.

"Deja de mirarme Sakura. Que tú seas una bruta, que aún no puede controlar su propia fuerza, no es culpa mía ni de ninguno de nosotros." Indulto Temari ojeando con detenimiento en una tablet lo que seguramente sería el informe del trabajo al que se espera que asistan.

La vicepresidenta Senju Tsunade debió de pasarle a la rubia de cuatro coletas, archivos extra para que empezaran a involucrase.

El verdadero nombre de Temari Sabaku No, hace muchos años, antes de su desafortunado viaje a Egipto por el que termino maldita, fue _Teremari T'srabukino._ La rubia de peinado peculiar, uniformada con el atuendo militar femenino de su país natal, Ucrania, se presentó ante ellos hace un lustro, con la frase que la definiría a la perfección …" _Estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado y toque lo que no debí tocar. Y por supuesto, no me arrepiento"…_ La rubia no era un genio, pero intentaba mantenerse constantemente un paso adelantada al de los demás.

"Si gusta Sakura- _san_ , puedo ir por un café para usted en la máquina de arriba." El ofrecimiento suave de Hinata, la única menor de edad entre ellos cinco, provoco una mueca de simpatía en Haruno y un bufido de Sabaku No. La dinámica femenina en el equipo era, a según la opinión de Shikamaru, bastante _disfuncional._

La franja etaria de Hinata recaía en la adolescencia. Entre los quince a dieciséis años humanos. Es difícil de precisar, la muchacha de cabello lacio y de tonalidad _índigo_ no es terrestre, nació muchas décadas atrás, ella pertenece a los llamados _Selenitas,_ los considerados nativos de la Luna. Si se le preguntara a Hinata desde cuando fue consciente de su estadía en la tierra, se remontaría a los comienzo de la primera guerra mundial, aunque desconocía cómo ella y su fallecido hermano mayor llegaron aquí.

Las características faciales de Hinata son de carácter aristocráticas y suaves, con una estatura que roza en llegar a los cinco pies, una tez tan clara como la de una muñeca de porcelana y unos ojos nacarinos sin pupilas, los cuales mantiene ocultos tras un visor especial desentonando con el atuendo colegial de preparatoria estándar.

Hinata no es humana, y mientras más se la contemplé, más fácil encontrarían las diferencias que llevarían a darse cuenta de aquel hecho.

"¡Mis damas, no hay necesidad de que vayan a buscar bebidas!" exclamo con alegría desbordante el hombre de mayas verduscas y elásticas para entrenamientos físicos. "¡Puedo compartir con todas ustedes, mis juveniles bebidas energéticas! ¡Siempre frescas, siempre burbujeantes!" Rock Lee sonrió de manera expansiva mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador acarreando consigo un montículo de latas. "Ya saben que me encargo personalmente de mantener nuestra heladera llena de los mejores jugos naturales, basados únicamente en estratos de raíces y tubérculos que les brindaran energía para todo el día. Y hay de distintos sabores para a quienes os guste lo dulce, lo picante o prefiera lo-"

El tono de piel ligeramente bronceado en Haruno y en Temari adquirió un tinte pálido ante la llana idea de _volver_ a probar alguna de las bebidas del experto en artes marciales. Ambas tuvieron que haber dejado el orgullo de lado, e imitado a Shikamaru o a Hinata, quienes con amabilidad se negaron a consumir aquel brebaje burbujeante que el treintañero musculoso suministra para todo el equipo.

Entre ellos, el que cumpliría con el rol de _normalidad_ en cuanto a historia personal es Rock Lee Maito. Sin embargo Lee, tras toda su personalidad afable y excentricismo acorde a su indumentaria verde, esconde grietas y cicatrices que conforman parte de un exhaustivo entrenamiento físico y emocional. Lee se enfocó en todas las áreas de artes marciales, sin excepción alguna, y lo hizo para completar esa parte en él que dejo la ausencia de perder a su pareja de combate, a su yang espiritual.

"¿Van a seguir ignorándome, o pueden encargarse ustedes solos de este trabajo?" Inquirió finalmente Shikamaru tomando asiento frente a la menor, justo al lado de la ucraniana. "Si prefieren hacerlo por cuenta de ustedes, no me opondré."

Lee abrió una lata de sus refresco y guardo el resto en la nevera.

"Tks…"chisto Temari levantando la vista de la tableta para mirar al moreno de coleta. "Aparentemente tu madre se salteo enseñarte que por educación tienes que hacer notar tu presencia cuando ingresas en una habitación en la que hay compañeros de trabajo."

"El pitido de alarma de la puerta cuenta como saludo, ¿no?" argumento el Nara desperezándose.

"No, no lo hace. Menos cuando tienes un Godzilla rosado rompiendo artefactos y haciendo bulla." La mirada verdusca de la rubia volvió a la pantalla de la tablet.

Sakura, cargando los trozos metálicos de la destruida cafetera, se levantó en toda su altura y dejo caer lo recogido con furia ante el mote. "¡Oye! Lo de rosada puede ser, pero lo de Godzilla está de más. No es mi culpa que compren estas porquerías que se destruyen al más mínimo rose."

"Si tienes quejas con los artefactos que nos suministran, repórtaselos por correo al comandante Asuma. Él es el encargado de conseguir 'comodidades', ciertamente inútiles, para mantenernos recluidos en esta base." Concedió el tailandés sonriendo con apaciguamiento hacia Haruno.

Lo último que el genio necesitaba para empeorarse la noche, era que provocaran el temperamento iracundo de la médica.

Suficiente destrucción sucedió a comienzos del mes cuando Sakura perdió el quicio en el gimnasio y quedo irrecuperable hasta los cerámicos del piso.

"Disculpa Shikamaru- _san_ , no te vi entrar. Estoy en el nivel nulo de los lentes." la cabeza ovalada de Hinata se volvió hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz del joven. Las manos de ella, ocultas en el regazo, se retorcían con nerviosismo. A _lguien_ debió darle la orden de mantener su visión sin utilidad por el día. "Tampoco escuche el sonido de la puerta" murmuró acomplejada. "Lo siento"

La naturaleza amable y complaciente de Hinata es tendente a una sumisión extrema, un rasgo característico de la especie de sus antecesores.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante lo que refería el _nivel nulo_. Él participó activamente en la creación del visor metálico negruzco que cubre la parte superior del rostro de la jovencita. El nivel inferior, aquel que oscurece por completo aquella visión privilegiada, estaba aún en etapa de prueba. No debe de ser usado. El nivel nulo es causante de migraña para la percepción de la niña.

"No puedes ver… _Eso_ explica porque te has estado chocando con las paredes." medito Rock Lee secándose con el dorso del brazo unas gotas de bebida anaranjada que le goteaban por la barbilla. A modo de explicación, Lee contó lo sucedido momentos atrás. "Encontré a Hinata hace una media hora en la parte superior. Parecía perdida, como si no encontrara la estantería para bajar aquí… Y bueno, ya saben que no puedes preguntarle a cualquier soldado como encontrar esta área."

"Tks…" Sakura volvió agacharse a recoger las piezas. "Tengo unos analgésicos en mi gabinete. Si empieza a dolerte la cabeza avísanos, ¿sí? Te daré un par de capsulas."

"Hai" asintió la azulina, ajena a la tensión momentánea que se gestó tras su reporte.

Desde que conocieron a la muchachita, quien antes de que ellos llegarán o si quiera nacieran, ya formaba parte de este departamento militar, tuvieron que hacer apelo de morderse la lengua y callarse sobre las transgresiones que los superiores tomaban para con ella.

Hinata no es humana.

Hinata no comprende _esa_ diferencia que realizan con ella.

Los derechos humanos no la amparan en la sociedad, y es gracias a las intervenciones de Senju Tsunade que ese _alguien_ , a quien Shikamaru puede dar nombre y apellido _,_ no puede abusar de la alienígena como añoraría hacerlo.

"Bien, si nadie va a mencionar al elefante en la habitación, lo hare yo. Como siempre tengo que tomar las riendas de la situación, _hmf_ …" Temari deposito la computadora en la mesada y escudriño a sus camaradas. Lee se había agachado a terminar de ayudar con la limpieza a Haruno. "¿Pueden venir aquí y sentarse? Tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta _nueva_ misión? Ninguno de nosotros ha trabajado jamás para asuntos estrictamente americanos."

Shikamaru se enderezo en el asiento y miró el techo con luces similares a las del ascensor. "Mi postura es relegarlo, ignorar la llamada problemática que atendí por error."

"¡¿Qué? No, no haremos eso! Si el capitán Kakashi estuviera aquí diría que d _ebemos_ hacernos cargo." Demando Sakura arrojando las piezas al tacho de papelería de la habitación. "Debemos brindar una mano amiga a las otras naciones. Es lo que él haría."

"Si Hatake estuviera con nosotros" rectifico la rubia "estaría a favor de Shikamaru. No intervenir, mantenerse en las sombras, atacar en el momento de debilidad, _ese_ era el estilo de él. Esa ha sido y siempre será la marca Hatake." Temari ignoró el resoplido descontento de Sakura y el desacuerdo en los ojos ónix del hijo de Maito. "Aunque concuerdo con Sakura en _cooperar_. Nos hemos mantenidos recluidos desde el comienzo, solo hemos brindado nuestros servicios a los conflictos que acontecen en Asia. Nunca vemos más allá de este continente."

Rock Lee tomo asiento en la cabecera y meneo el rostro hacia las paredes vidriadas que conllevan a un laboratorio adjunto a la sala de reuniones de ellos.

Un laboratorio que jamás fue usado.

"Creo que sería noble colaborar para con nuestros compatriotas americanos, pero…" el especialista en artes marciales sintió que la mirada del Nara se posaba en él con renovado interés. Escasas eran las veces que Lee manifestaba una diferencia de opiniones con las féminas adultas. "Pero también hay que considerar que a quienes vamos a brindar nuestros servicios es a… a… a _Estados Unidos_." El rostro redondeando del atleta se arrugo sin alegría. "Nosotros tenemos medidas y estilos de trabajo muy diferente a las de ellos. Sera un tema a considerar mientras trabajemos en conjunto."

"¿Eso es un ' _si estoy de acuerdo'_ , o un no?" cuestiono Haruno secándose las manos en su musculosa rojiza mientras tomaba asiento sobre una de las esquinas de la mesa.

"Es un _sí_ estoy de acuerdo, pero con ciertas condiciones." Concedió Lee sonriendo con aprecio a la mujer de corte carre y hebras rosadas en tonos desiguales.

"Tres a favor y uno en contra. Ganamos por mayoría" determino Temari golpeando en el pecho de Shikamaru con la tableta. "Estos son los datos que Senju y tu _extraña_ inteligencia artificial nos facilitaron. Léelos y empecemos."

"Espera, quiero escuchar cuál es la opinión de Hinata" Shikamaru afianzo el agarre en la pantalla y levanto su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de la menor. "Quiero tu opinión sobre cooperar con este tal, Director Nicholas Fury. Él maneja un asociación privada ajena a las condiciones públicas de su estado, se han hecho llamar…" el Nara leyó de pasada en la pantalla uno de los datos principales que recopilaron atreves de _su_ sistema, INO. "¿…S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Claramente el nombre estaba compuesto por siglas que refieren a un _escudo_.

"La verdad no tengo una opinión solida... Sé quién es el señor Fury, y sé que trabajan de manera externa a las normas diplomáticas de su nación, se mantienen vinculados indirectamente con las necesidades de seguridad de su patria y… las del mundo." indico dubitativa, haciendo apelo de lo leído en las prensas internacionales durante el último año. La noticia que dio un vuelco a toda América y gran parte de Europa fue la pertinente al encuentro y descongelación del Capitán América. Para Hinata la noticia de mayor impacto, la cual en cierta manera fue alentadora, es el saber que en la Tierra pueden convivir otras especies aparte de ella. Tal como el caso del alíen asgardiano que cayó en New México por una auguro de gusano. "Umh, también concuerdo con Lee-san en tener en cuenta las diferencias de los _estilos_ de trabajo. Nosotros no… Nosotros nunca hemos hecho públicas nuestras identidades ni mucho menos las cuestiones en las _qué_ y _para que_ trabajamos."

 _'Con la excepción de Akatsuki'_ , pensó Shikamaru. Aquella organización forjada en Corea del Norte, con ideales dictatoriales y filosofía extraída de la crueldad de idearios neonazis y fascistas, los había acorralado en varias oportunidades, al punto de _casi_ exponerlos.

En la actualidad el _Equipo Shinobi_ , el que ellos cinco conforman, se mantiene bajo el radar del desconocimiento externo. El único afectado en la situación fue el nombre de Hatake Kakashi, quien se hizo conocido a nivel global por la organización del logo de _Nube de Sangre_.

"Buen punto…" concedió Temari chasqueando los dedos y apunto el índice hacia la menor. "Es una sabia observación, y un punto que tarde o temprano tendremos que cambiar. Cuando el mundo sepa de ti, cuando el mundo se enteré de tu existir Hinata, créeme que el pusilánime de _Danzou Shimura_ no volverá a darte más ordenes que pongan en riesgo tu bienestar. Lo demás, las repercusiones y escándalos que se forjaran, vendrán después y serán algo con lo que tarde o temprano tendremos que lidiar. No siempre podremos mantenernos brillantes sin estallar."

No siempre podrán mantenerse en el anonimato sin ser descubiertos.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a la ucraniana.

"Temari" gruño Sakura fulminando con sus iris opales a la rubia de coletas. "Sabes que _ese nombre,_ no es un tema del que podamos dialogar a la ligera. No al menos aquí, hay cámaras." Apunto señalando con el mentón empinado hacia las esquinas superiores de la sala. "Y digan lo que digan nuestros comandantes, sabes que _él_ ha ordenado ponernos vigilancia desde que el capitán Kakashi desapareció."

"Si estas tan segura de que ha puestos cámaras, destrúyelas. Rompes diariamente todo tipo de aparatos, nadie sospechara." ofreció Temari con un encogimiento hombros que denotaba su desinterés ante la realidad de la situación. "Si se me permitiera entrar a la base con _mi abanico,_ créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho. Volar en pedazos esta habitación es una de mis tantas fantasías recurrentes y créanme que ni siquiera tendría que abrir el abanico para hacerlo."

"A veces de verdad olvido, o pretendo olvidar, que pueden estarnos filmando. No es nada juvenil la desconfianza que proyectan sobre nosotros." se sinceró Lee levantándose por otra de sus bebidas.

La inquietud, el no saber si entre sus superiores había una desconfianza genuina hacia ellos, era el propulsor que mantenía a Rock Lee constantemente de pie en estas instalaciones. Preparado para la lucha.

"Bien, volviendo sobre el tema que nos compite." Shikamaru sustrajo de la tableta, un par de pantallas orográficas que pasó a desmontar con los pulgares de sus manos por sobre la mesada. "Este es el tipo que Nicholas Jr. Fury busca." La imagen que Shikamaru develo consistía en la captura de una foto ligeramente distorsionada sobre un hombre pálido, moreno, de constitución delgada y músculos magros, ataviado en un traje de cuero y ojos azules antinaturales. Gótico. "Aparentemente este demente _,_ que se presentó a sí mismo como _Loki de Asgard_ , posee un cetro de energía como arma. Él fue parte, por no decir el causante, de la destrucción ya prepara en el edificio pertinente a los establecimientos privados de esta asociación. Por los datos extraídos de nuestros satélites de vigilancia, el sujeto se fugó en una camioneta llevándose consigo a un par de r _ehenes_ y a personal que aparentemente están bajo su mando. SHIELD no especifica como apareció el individuo, pero creo que ha sido atreves de algún agujero de gusano."

"¿Cómo lo sucedido hace más de un año?" pestañeo confusa Haruno.

"Si ese fuera el caso, las coordenadas geográficas coincidirían." concedió Temari "Por lo que tenemos de información, el edificio desmantelado se encuentra en la zona limítrofe de la localidad de Amarillo, justo donde aterrizo ese famoso _martillo_ que se hizo viral por los pueblerinos de New México… Sin embargo, me abstengo a la duda de cómo has llegado a esa conclusión tan rápida" el tono de desconfianza era tangible en Temari. "¡Llevo más de una hora chequeando esa misma información y no hay indicios de-!"

"Escuche a algunos de nuestros compañeros de las oficinistas de afuera mencionar que, las variables cuantificables eran similares a los datos extraídos durante lo sucedido en el año pasado tras la caída del… martillo." Suministro el Nara, pasando el icono con la captura del pálido alienígena. "Está más que confirmado que es en la zona limítrofe del condado de Amarillo. No obstante _no_ _creo_ que se trate sobre un intento para conseguir el artefacto que cayo allí, no creo que hayan vuelto por el martillo."

"Aja, ¿eso también lo escuchaste afuera?" retruco Temari frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía la explicación del estratega.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, deseosa de ser de ayuda pero incapaz de incumplir una orden. Necesitaba ver, pero no tenía permitido hacerlo.

Shikamaru suspiro y dejó a la mira un reducido informe sobre las funciones del destruido edificio. "Escuchen, claramente Fury y su organización privada buscan conseguir alguna clase de _energía_ diferente a las conocidas en la Tierra. Para eso contrataron al astrofísico Selvig, no hay otra explicación en este punto. El motivo de fondo, no lo sé. Por deducción se trata nuevamente de otro problema de índole alienígena en el interior de Estados Unidos, y quienes nos contratan requieren que encontremos a este tipo que se robó lo que probablemente tampoco les es propio, tal como lo fue el martillo _Mjolnir_. Sera un trabajo de captura, recopilación de material e información, combate, probables luchas sin sentido y espionaje…. ¿Están seguros de querer participar?"

"Tengo abstinencia de no usar mi abanico, así que sí."

"Es lo que considero que el capitán Kakashi haría… Por lo que estoy dentro."

"Me contactare inmediatamente con nuestros superiores. Les pedirles permiso para el usó de mis habilidades. Ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten."

"¿Alguna idea de que es lo que este posible extraterrestre hurto?" La pregunta de Lee fue como un balde de agua fría para el moreno de coleta. "Porque si no es el martillo, ¿qué crees que sea?"

Hubo un motivo, uno que ardió en la boca del estómago del genio y que por impulso le llevo a atender la llamada. El número que le apareció en su móvil, el cual intentaba mantenerse en anonimato, pertenecía a la codificación de Estados Unidos. Si Nicholas Jr. Fury hubieran podido contactar con Hatake Kakashi, el comandante jamás les hubiera atendido. Pero Shikamaru no era como su líder de escuadrón. Aquella condición de ser un genio, de tener sentido de auto-preservación, se inquietó a grados alarmantes por lo siniestro de que un extranjero, un estadounidense, se hubiese tomado el labor de conseguir su número telefónico personal para contactarle.

Y aunque no quiso atender, sintió que debió hacerlo.

"Tengo una idea de que _objeto_ es el que se robaron. Está relacionado con la aparición del Capitán América, seguramente lo han escuchado mencionar, _El Tercer Acto_ ¿os suena?… Sin embargo, primero quiero que escuchen la conversación que mantuve con Fury."

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Bienvenido a mi fic!_**

 _ **Es mi primer crossover de con esta temática, quise escribirlo desde el año pasado cuando me agarro la fascinación por las películas de Marvel**_ **(** Justo me agarro el interés de las más de 20 películas de Marvel cuando tenia que preparar finales para la facultad ¬¬, ¿Soy la única que tiene que estudiar y se pone a boludear? **) _Tengo pensado que sea un fic LARGO, que abarcara en lo posible a todas las películas y tramas de los Vengadores involucrando al Escuadrón Shinobi._**

 ** _Escribe este prologo para dar una introducción a cual es la dinámica de trabajo de los 5, ninguno de ellos estará construido con el perfil de típicos héroes (_** _en su mayoría serán anti-héroes_ ** _) Shikamaru Nara sera tan flojo como perspicaz, Temari Sabaku No puede ser centrada y a la vez desvariar, Hinata posee fortalezas en su suavidad, Sakura Haruno es tendente a enojarse con los demás pero se responsabiliza de todo lo que hace, y Rock Lee Maito tiende a lo tradicional de oriente y respeta las costumbres extranjeras pero puede volverse temerario ante las ofensas a sus valores._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, sayo~_**


	2. Arco-Avengers: Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** Ni el Universo ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad respectivas de _Stanley Martin Lieber e Industria Marvel_ y de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Los epígrafes corresponden a extractos de canciones con ligeras modificaciones para que este acorde al fic.

La invención de este fic si es propiedad mía.

 **Rated:** T - **Genero:** Amistad/General con inclinación a Romance ( _lento, muy lento),_ Hurt/Confort y Accion.

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 _..."Recuerdan"..._

–" _Voz de inteligencia artificial_ _"_ –

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Escuadrón Shinobi **

**.**

 ** _Arco – Avengers: Capítulo I_**

.

_... _Solo un error será todo lo necesario y pasaremos a la historia._

 _Recordados por años, recordados por siglos…__

.

.

.

Su atuendo, en el mejor de los casos, un vestido negro de gala con una cintilla de ceda roja ceñida bajo el busto, fue improvisado en los últimos cuarenta minutos, mientras eran transportados en una de las naves pequeñas pertenecientes a la milicia aérea de Japón. Temari, con el ceño aún fruncido y los labios apretados en una delgada línea de aprensión, revoloteo sus ojos por el salón ornamental del museo en Stuttgart, Alemania. Era su undécimo intento por encontrar al _intruso_ que Shikamaru aseguro, a pies puntillas, se presentaría ineludiblemente en esta reunión. El _cómo_ y _que contactos_ tuvo que movilizar Nara para conseguir que tanto ella como Rock Lee fueran admitidos a una fiesta que comenzó hace horas, es uno de los tantos misterios que Sabaku No desconoce.

Shikamaru, para ella, siempre fue un enigma recubierto en sombras del pasado e ingenios de un futuro. Como una brisa que te atrapa sin prevención, y de la cual no puedes saber de dónde provino porque surgió del vacío.

De la carencia de _algo_ es donde Shikamaru sabe actuar mejor que nadie.

Remontándose hace una hora atrás, luego de haber escuchado la conversación grabada en el programa de recopilación que el genio instalo en el celular, Shikamaru movilizo a los oficinistas del departamento de logística para que rastrearan a personalidades científicas competentes a lo referido en cuanto a materia de estudio que es el _Tesseract._ Descarto en cuestiones de segundos a quienes no presentaban un interés inmediato a custodiar, los descalifico guiándose por los patrones de estudios académicos expuestos en la base de datos de Eric Selvig. A posterior, como si se tratara de un juego de niños, el tailandés trazó coordenadas en un mapa satelital con aquellos que considero exponencialmente en riesgo de captura por el sujeto que robó el cubo místico.

En menos de quince minutos, con un reducido grupo de especialistas a rastrear y una agudeza mental privilegiada, Nara supo a quién iría Loki a buscar.

Tanto la rubia como los otros tres integrantes del escuadrón shinobi, quedaron, una vez más, anonadados. Asumieron de inmediato el plan que él les planteo, y actualmente estaban en mira de llevar a cabo dicha estrategia para capturar al posible alienígena y ' _entregárselo_ ' a sus contratistas americanos.

… " _Escuchen, aceptare esta misión con la única condición de qué, antes de que entregamos a Loki y por consiguiente al Tercer Acto, el señor Nicholas Jr. Fury deberá contestarnos cuál ha sido el usó que han estado empleando para con el artefacto. A mi criterio, S.H.I.E.L.D nunca debió extraer esta fuente de energía del hielo. Debió dejarla allí."…_ aquellas palabras de Shikamaru, minutos antes de separarse para cumplir con la misión, fueron decididamente serías y carente de cualquier pereza que lo caracterizase.

Nara jamás se ha equivocado. En las más de quinientas misiones que cumplió, en cada deducción y paso a seguir que entramo, acertó. Es un genio, de eso ninguno de ellos cuatro tenía duda al respecto, mucho menos Temari quien desde su ingreso al equipo, hace ya seis años, mantuvo siempre un ojo atento a las acciones de él.

En un principio, considero que fue simple interés o admiración que ocultaba para salvaguardar su orgullo. Actualmente ella sabía que se trataba de otro tipo de _atracción_.

La rubia dio un trago profundo a la copa de champan que sostenía en su mano diestra.

Las baladas clásicas que llegaban a sus tímpanos, propiciadas por la orquesta de violinistas, y la evidente falta de maquillaje en su rostro, el cual llamaba notoriamente la atención de varios grupos de señoras, le produjeron un cosquilleo de incomodidad similar al que sintió durante su adolescencia cuando era obligada a asistir a las fiestas montadas en los salones nocturnos de fin año. Fiestas que sus _ucranianos_ padres, personas allegadas a la política y partidarios de los ideales comunistas de Rusia, propiciaban.

 _"Fiestas a las que aborrecí asistir"_ medito la rubia tragando el sorbo de la suave y espumosa bebida.

Reflexionando sobre su improvisada vestimenta, debía reconocer que _no estaba del todo mal._ No había tenido siquiera el tiempo para recoger alguno de sus cómodos vestidos que esconde en los armarios del apartamento que renta, ni tampoco contaron con la perspicacia de coger el maquillaje de emergencia en el gabinete de Haruno. Las mejillas de Temari habian sido pellizcadas con fuerza por ella misma en un afán de romper vasos sanguíneos y generar un rubor, y gracias a las casualidades del destino, Hinata llevó consigo una crema de cacao que emplearon para dar brillo a sus labios y desenredar a mano el entramado de nudos de su cabellera dorada que pendía suelta hasta por debajo de los omoplatos.

Como diría la Inteligencia Artificial del Nara, Temari es el icono del estilo _sobrio_.

Tanto ella como Rock Lee, a quien vistieron con un smoking que es dos talles más cortos que su estatura de seis pies y tres talles más amplio de hombrera y abdomen, ( _el traje es de Asuma Sarutobi, y aún hiede a humo de cigarrillos…_ ) fueron seleccionados como parte de la infiltración en el plan de dos etapas que estableció Shikamaru.

"Ejem…Temari" llamó Lee posicionándose junto al hombro de la rubia donde hablo a base de murmullos en japonés. La copa de bebida alcohólica seguía intacta en las manos del especialista en artes marciales. "Llevamos veinte minutos aquí, y aunque no quiero serte una carga, no comprendo en qué lugar exactamente estamos. ¿A dónde nos mandaron? ¿Qué clase de reunión es esta? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

Los iris óxidos de Maito recorrieron con inquietud los rostros de los extraños que los observaban. Él desentonaba allí.

La ucraniana sonrió hacia un par de comensales que se habian detenido a mirarles. Ella sabía que debía de verse en apariencia como una ciudadana promedio de clase alta de la ciudad de Berlín. Tal vez una modelo o actriz de bajo perfil. Su alemán, tanto como el inglés, eran parte de los ocho idiomas que manejaba con mejor fluidez. Por su parte Maito, tenía serias dificultades para encajar. Ni siquiera podía mantener conversaciones para con esta gente.

Rock Lee manejaba excepcionalmente los dialectos orientales, no así los occidentales.

"Es una reunión política, están patrocinando un acto de beneficencia y planean iniciar una serie de subastas. Hay una gama amplia de celebridades, todos adinerados." Suministro Temari, aferrándose al brazo de Lee para aparentar estar teniendo una plática de pareja. "El anfitrión es el sujeto parado a cuatro metros de nosotros, hacia la derecha, junto el micrófono. Él es el actual ministro de este condado. Nuestro enfoque debe de centrarse en el hombre delgado de su lado, el **Dr. Heinrich Schäfer**." La nariz puntiaguda de la rubia se posiciono en un ángulo exacto para señalar al científico. "Por ahora, trata de relajarte y deja de mirar fijamente a quienes nos miran. Estas poniéndonos en evidencia."

"Estoy intentando relajarme, en serio que lo intento…" el moreno de corte circunferencial, exhalo cansado mientras acomodaba la corbata torcida de su traje. "Es solo que esta clase de _eventos,_ este tipo de ropa y la falsedad palpable en el ambiente me ponen sumamente incómodo."

"No eres el único. A mí en lo personal me desagradan enormemente." La rubia acomodo un par de sus hebras y reposiciono en su oreja izquierda el comunicador. Sakura se hallaba esperando instrucciones en la parte de afuera del museo, seguramente sentada en alguna de las bancas de la plaza.

Rock Lee y Temari conformaban la _Fase 1_ del plan, Haruno los resguardaba desde el exterior. De muy mala gana, Sabaku No cedió su _arma_ para que sea retenida por la médica hasta que llegue el momento de atacar. Un abanico metálico, pesado y de más de un metro de altura, no pasaría desapercibido si lo hubiera traído consigo a la fiesta.

Ellos tres conforman la captura del posible alíen ladrón.

Shikamaru y Hinata conformaban la _Fase 2_ del plan. Ambos se habian escabullido hacia las instalaciones de un laboratorio en los límites del condado de Ditzingen, a cinco mil kilómetros de Stuttgart… En este preciso momento ellos dos ya debían de haberles notificado que llegaron allí.

 _"¿Por qué todavía no nos contactaron? ¿Qué los está demorando?"_ cavilo la fémina mordisqueando su mejilla interna.

"Temarí, Temarí…" reiteró Lee sacudiendo sutilmente el codo de la rubia. "Creo que el _intruso_ está bajando por las escaleras frontales."

"¿Eh?" Los iris opales repasaron con precaución el costado al que apuntó el pelinegro.

Allí, bajado por las escalerillas con pisadas confiadas y una sonrisa psicópata pintada en su angular rostro, empezó a descender el sujeto. El ceño dorado de la mujer se subió por sobre su frente. Gruñendo, tomo el brazo de Lee para que se girase con sutileza. Aún debían de mantener la distancia.

"Es un descarado" gruño la ucraniana "Solo cambio su maldito atuendo de _rey del rock_ , y se puso un traje de estilo británico. ¿Qué pretende a no ocultar su apariencia? ¿Está subestimando a quienes lo buscan o… está incitando a que le encuentren?"

"Y trae consigo un bastón muy… _muy_ ostentoso." Observo Maito meditando en la posibilidad de si aquel objeto sería empleado como arma. Por experiencia y especialización, Lee sabía que cualquier objeto contundente puede ser usado como arma. El especialista en artes marciales dio una profunda calada a su bebida intacta. "No importa si está subestimando o incitando a los americanos. Nosotros sabemos que él es el objetivo, él no sabe absolutamente nada de nosotros, eso para mí es suficiente ventaja a nuestro favor. Lo demás vendrá después… Por cierto, ¿crees que haya tiempo para un juvenil combate?"

"Tks por esa manera de caminar, como si fuera la _Reyna del baile_ escolar, no creo que sea del tipo que se dejé atrapar sin pelear antes. Y si bien, no sabe de nosotros, seguramente si sabe de los americanos. Se metió con ellos, y aunque los estadounidenses sean _lentos,_ seguramente han de aparecer y no entiendo porque se expone de esa... Como sea, tendremos que actuar rápidos y cautelosos o nos veremos involucrados en una lucha _innecesaria_ con aquellos que nos han de contratar." Temari reubico su comunicador en la oreja y presiono uno de los diminutos botones que le contactar con Haruno. "Sakura, ve preparándote, el _intruso_ ya ha apareció, y si las predicciones de Shikamaru son acertadas… _y seguramente lo serán_ " la rubia mordisqueo aquellas palabras. "Loki se ha de estar dirigiendo hacia el Dr. Schäfer."

–"Entendido. Voy en camino, despejare las salidas fronterizas."– la voz de Sakura se oía pastosa, como si estuviera masticando comida, o más precisamente una hamburguesa de queso.

Temari tuvo la corazonada de que la médica debió de haber abandonado la posición de respaldo a unos metros, desviándola hacia algún McDonald's.

"Tks, solo apúrate y tráeme mi abanico."

–"Si, si, señora gruñona. Ya estoy en…¡Oye! ¡El semáforo esta en rojo, maniaco al volante! ¡¿Sabes el daño que te hubieras hecho a ti y a tu carrocería si me chocabas? Deberías estarme agradeciendo por no haber hecho una abolladura en tu maldito auto!"– el sonido de bocinazos y gritos de Sakura en un alemán gangoso, confirmaron la idea a Temari de que la médica se tomó un desvió, no de segundos, sino de _minutos_.

Sakura debía de estar en la avenida principal, a unas cinco cuadras de distancia.

Iba a hacer volar por los aires a la rosada si algo salía mal en cuanto a lo referente al plan.

La rubia desactivo el comunicador, conteniéndose de preguntarle a su compañera si recibió noticias del Nara o Hinata. Girando su rostro, contemplo el perfil de Lee quien examinaba con rigidez la bajada de las escalaras. Justo allí, el pálido individuo trajeado, descendía a pasos confiados. Maito agito el último sorbo de su copa antes de tomarla de un trago. Esperarían al accionar del agente de seguridad del museo para actuar.

Pasaron exactamente tres segundos para que el sujeto Loki conectara un golpe en seco con el bastón justo en la mandíbula del guardia. Tras el impacto prosiguió el susto entre los comensales e invitados, era el momento idóneo para que tanto ella como el especialista en artes marciales actuaran.

Loki se dirigió directamente al científico Schäfer, a quien iba a agarrar por las solapas del chaleco. Lee, a la velocidad del chasquido de los dedos, arrojó su vacía copa de cristal y se interpuso con una potente patada que acertó en el tórax del potencial _Dios Nórdico._

Temari gimió ante la c _asi_ falta de reacción por parte del moreno de ojos azules antinaturales.

Quedo confirmado, que aquel sujeto que agarraba el pie de Lee, no es humano.

.

.

.

La respiración de Hinata se entrecorto. Una de las característica que empezaba a considerar muy propia de la especie terrícola es la tendencia a manifestar molestia ante una amplia gama de situaciones. Cada persona expone sus emociones de maneras muy diversas, pero el rodar los ojos, bufar, sonreír, apretarse el puente de la nariz, llorar o gesticular muecas, debían de ser acciones de carácter universal. Todas las personas que conoció y conocía, en algún momento dado realizan alguna de aquellas acciones. Y con la sinceridad desbordante, propia de los selenitas, la menuda muchacha de melena índigo consideraba a aquella cualidad, a esa insipiente necesidad de las personas por dar cuerpo a los sentimientos, una de las virtudes más bellas de este mundo. Sin embargo, no está en la naturaleza de Hinata el reconocer ni mucho menos saber cómo lidiar con los acontecimientos tensos.

La molestia actual de Shikamaru, quien, desde que bajaron del helicóptero y denegó la colaboración a los otros militares que acudieron a ellos, recaía en el hecho de haber reactivado la línea de comunicación con INO. La inteligencia artificial del genio, era diferente al resto de circuitos y sistemas artificiales creados por el hombre. INO se expresaba de una manera parecida al de las personas, aunque por alguna cuestión que sobrepasaba la comprensión de Hinata, Shikamaru solía repetir frecuentemente que la IA no _debía_ actuar sin el consentimiento de él.

En aquella orden, Hinata consideraba a INO como una igual. Ambas se parecen a los humanos, en diferentes áreas cualitativas, pero ninguna de las dos debe actuar libremente sin el consentimiento de sus superiores.

La descendiente de los hijos de la Luna, esta, inconscientemente, condicionada de agradecer a sus superiores cuando se le le permite ver para brindar sus dones como ayuda.

"…solo introdúcete a los sistemas de vigilancia del museo y distorsiona en las cámaras de seguridad los rostros de Lee, Temari y Sakura. Sabes cómo hacer ese labor, lo has hecho cientos de veces." Indico Shikamaru, acuclillado al lado de la figura bajita de la adolescente. Ambos se encontraban en una de los ductos de ventilación que conecta hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, aún no se han comunicado con el resto del equipo para avisarles de su ingreso exitoso a la instalación. "Tks, ya te he lo dicho INO. Estoy, _estamos,_ en una misión, ¿vas a seguir obstruyendo _mi_ línea de comunicación para con los demás? Tengo que notificarles que con Hinata hemos llegado a..." Shikamaru inflo las mejillas y exhalo cansado. INO debió retrucar las palabras de él. "Bien, si vas a seguir siendo una problemática estorbosa, me desconectare. Solo atente a resguardar sus identidades y cuando se te pasé la histeria de tus circuitos me contactas con alguno de ellos."

Nara apretó uno de los botones internos al comunicador de la oreja diestra y maldijo una vez término la plática con la inteligencia artificial.

"Etto, Shikamaru-san… ¿Están bien nuestros compañeros?" inquirió Hinata topándose con las facciones perezosas del moreno.

"Supongo que lo están. Los has visto ingresar al museo de Stuttgart, y sabes que Temari se maneja bien en eventos de ese estilo… En cuanto a contactarme con ellos, aún no he tenido suerte de lograrlo. INO me ha bloqueo _momentáneamente_ la línea de comunicación." Explicó. Por unos microsegundos, con el campo de visión amplificado al nivel 2, Hinata percibió detenidamente cómo las líneas de pensamientos se exteriorizaban en el rostro de Shikamaru. Había aún molestia en el Nara, pero también aquello que llaman nostalgia. INO producía añoranzas de una juventud pasada en la mente de Shikamaru, y también culpa. "De todas formas, eso no es lo importante ahora. Nos contactaremos con alguno de ellos una vez que salgamos de aquí."

"Hai"

Nara extrajo del chaleco militar grisáceo una pequeña réplica de la tableta electrónica con la información acumulada en estas últimas horas.

"Bien, enfoquémonos. Necesitare que explores y me digas que ves en la cámara subterránea del laboratorio. Auméntate la potencia hasta el nivel 3, y si no es suficiente para traspasar las paredes blindadas emplea el nivel 4." Los dedos al descubierto en los guantes de Shikamaru se explayaron por sobre la tableta, cliqueando en kanjis específicos. "Mis conocimientos, en cuanto astrofísica y química avanzada, son considerablemente limitados. Aún no consigo dilucidar qué o cuales elementos extraerán de esta cámara para emplear en el Tercer Acto... Lo que es seguro, es que vendrán aquí."

Hinata desplazo inmediatamente la rueda de control de potencia, el cual se ubicada en la parte trasera de los lentes que encubren la mitad superior de su rostro.

El nivel 3 sería más que suficiente para extender el alcance de su sentido y traspasar construcciones de concretos, pero Shikamaru acertó en permitirle emplear el _Four-level._ Las paredes blindadas con metales recubiertos, semejantes a los que vio en ciertos proyectiles meses atrás, requerían de una profundización en sus conos oculares y una alineación en sus más de trecientos billones de bastones de visión. Por lo que Hinata sabe de la biología humana, ellos carecen de especificidad voluntaria al observar. Los hombres requieren de una intensidad lumínica favorable para que los conos oculares actúen adecuadamente, y en lo que respecto a los bastoncillos visuales, los nervios perceptivos encargados de la visión panorámica, un hombre sano cuenta con menos de 120 millones.

La visión de un selenita es un millón de veces más intensa a la del hombre. El alcance máximo de la visión de Hinata llega a lo considerado _sub-atómico,_ a los quarks.

Sin embargo Hinata, al carecer del contacto con sus orígenes, desconoce cómo emplear correctamente su visión. Su hermano no tuvo el tiempo para enseñárselo, y los visores que ella ha usado solo canalizan pobremente su atención.

"Son materiales sólidos, embotellados en probetas de hormigón. Hay unas cuantas probetas de cristal que contienen polvo de… de…" la muchacha frunció el ceño ante su incapacidad para nombrar los elementos. "No sabría decir exactamente qué clase de polvo es, pero presenta similitudes con los restos que quedan de los meteoritos. Todos los elementos se encuentran en almacenes y maletas con enfriadores de estructura compleja."

"Elementos sólidos en compartimientos de aislación, ¿eh?" indago retóricamente Shikamaru, dando vuelta la pantalla que sostenía celosamente en sus manos. Enseñó a Hinata lo que había estado buscando en guías estatales sobre elementos químicos con alta gama de energía. "Lo que ves en las probetas de hormigón se llama _Iridio_. Esto es lo que han de venir a buscar… Hazme acordar que una vez que terminemos con nuestro intercambio de, ' _manos amistosas con americanos'_ , sugiera que en nuestro equipo se añada a un especialista en física nuclear. Porque definitivamente, nos hace falta uno."

"Entendido" asintió seriamente la muchacha, ajena a que el comentario de Shikamaru probaba de ser sarcástico. Hinata entreabrió la boca al percibir movimiento en la parte superior. "El agente Clinton Francis Barton, y la decena de oficiales armados que detectamos en los camiones sin plaqueta, han llegado. Están por… por derribar a los guardias frontales que protegen el ingreso al laboratorio."

Chasqueando la lengua, Shikamaru asintió y guardó la tableta en el bolsillo del cual la extrajo. "¿Recuerdas cuáles son nuestros pasos a seguir?"

A lo largo de los años, sirviendo para la milicia de Japón, Hinata se había acostumbrado a que le interrogaran. A estas alturas, después de cincuenta años de haber servido para diversos hombres, quienes con el transcurso de la vida envejecen y en otras circunstancias mueren, ella se volvió incapaz de descifrar cuando una pregunta era sencillamente una cordialidad, una formulación amistosa de palabras, o cuando un cuestionamiento era el interrogante directivo que ejercía en ella una formulación precisa y objetiva.

"El primer paso es ingresar por el ducto de ventilación. El cual ya hemos hecho. Luego debemos esperar que los aliados, del potencial alíen Loki, desciendan hasta la bóveda y finalmente debemos esparcir una bomba de humo e impedirles que escapen vivos del edificio. Es… ¿es eso correcto?"

"Con un simple 'si, recuerdo Shikamaru-san', era más que suficiente _Hina_." resoplo cariñosamente el moreno, revolviéndole las hebras azules nacientes en la coronilla de la menor. "A de ser que nos conocemos desde que yo era un muchacho joven e insufrible, pero suelo olvidar todo lo que has tenido que vivir y pasar para llegar aquí. Es fácil asumir que, después de haber vivido cien años entre las personas, manejas adecuadamente nuestros códigos, pero eso es una equivocación mía no tuya. Nunca sientas, no al menos conmigo, que estoy poniéndote a prueba. Eso déjalo para los imbéciles como Danzou o Homura. Tks, algún día… espero, poder deshacer la carga que ellos ejercen sobre ti."

"…"Hinata ladeo la cabeza hacia el hombro diestro, en un gesto de completa confusión.

Han sido muchas las personas que demostraron descontento con el trato que se le ha dado. La misma vicepresidenta Senju, es una de las activistas más devota a hacerle reconocer este punto de inflexión. Sus compañeros de equipo, aquellos que están y quienes se fueron, trataron de explicarle, hacerle comprender con argumentos suaves y otros correctivos, que no debe permitir que la usen. _Porque ser usado_ _no está bien._ Ella les reconoce el intento de ayuda, aunque no comprende el _para qué_ intentan ayudarla.

La moral, en el remonte de las acciones catalogadas en buenas y malas, es tan superfluo e intrincado que no es punible para su entendimiento. La reflexión de Hinata nunca podrá asimilar el supuesto concepto de trasgresión a la ética cuando se le explica que la están controlando y utilizando.

La cultura selenita desconoce las connotaciones negativas del termino _utilizar_.

"Déjalo. No es algo en lo que debas preocuparte." Acuño Shikamaru ante el desconcierto de la niña. "Dirijámonos hacia la escotilla de este ducto. Hay una rejilla, a unos cuatros metros de nosotros, por la que descenderemos... Ve preparándote para desatornillar más tuercas, algún día tu y yo podríamos volvernos plomeros." bromeo.

Agachados, avanzando con sutileza por el ducto, arrastrando las rodillas y palmas para evitar el ruido, Hinata rebusco entre sus prendas el artefacto nombrado por el genio.

"Aquí" la menor enseño el destornillador de mango naranja. "Traje la herramienta que necesitamos."

"Era un decir, ¿no me digas que de verdad trajiste un destornillador?" Shikamaru, quien iba por delante, volvió su cabeza hacia atrás. El moreno contempló, entre la baja iluminación que se cuela por las rendijas, la herramienta naranja sostenida por las manos de Hinata. "Definitivamente tengo que encontrar la manera para que diferencies el tonó de orden de los del resto. Se está volviendo problemático el que tenga que explicártelo todo el tiemp-… Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste el destornillador?"

El vestuario presente de Hinata, pantalones buruma de tono azul marino, zapatillas de tela, y una sudadera violácea con capucha blanca, corresponden a los estilos de uniforme deportivos de los colegio secundarios en el capitolio de Hiroshima, son prendas carentes de _bolsillos_. Hinata, durante los días cotidianos y en misiones no planificadas, tiende a vestirse con la ropa que ha considerado acorde para su edad. Aun cuando ella nunca asistió a los institutos académicos.

Un sonrojo escarlata se extendió por las mejillas y pómulos aristocráticos. La pregunta abrupta de Shikamaru tenía una respuesta vergonzosa para ser vocalizada.

"Umh, yo…" Hinata trago saliva ruidosamente. "Yo segui el consejo de Temari-san y Sakura-san."

Nara detuvo su andar por un segundo. "¿Qué clase de ' _consejo_ '?"

"Yo empecé a guardar… emh, cosas, en el interior de mis corpiños." Otra de las características de un humano, _mentalmente_ sano, es el pudor en cuanto a ciertas partes erógenas del cuerpo. Los selenitas desconocen esa cualidad, la visión de su especie puede ver atreves de las vestimentas. No obstante, y por las reacciones de a quienes conoció, Hinata termino por desarrollar vergüenza al hablar de _este_ tema. Shikamaru murmuró por lo bajo en contra de las bocazas de sus dos compañeras adultas. Principalmente en contra de Temari. "Pero ellas tienen razón, Shikamaru-san. Mis brasieres son espaciosos, y es práctico para mí guardar en ellos los-"

"No estamos teniendo esta conversación aquí… y en lo posible en ningún otro lado." Las mejillas de Shikamaru se recalentaron. Hinata opto por asentir y guardarse para sí misma la explicación de practicidad dada por Sabaku No en lo que respecta a guardar armas en la ropa interior. "Sigamos avanzando, y… Guarda ese destornillador de donde sea que lo hayas sacado, hmf."

El silencio se extendió entre ambos. No fue un mutismo de incomodidad, pero rozaba con aquello que refiere a la molestia. Tras su visor, Hinata pestañeo reiteradas veces mientras se guardaba la herramienta dentro de la campera. Algún día esperaba aprender cómo es que debe reaccionar a esta clase de circunstancias.

Al llegar a la rejilla, Nara se encargó de desenroscar los tornillos con una de las cuchillas de su navaja, Hinata fue quien aparto las tuercas para que no generasen ruido al caer. Ella también era la encargada de subir la rejilla para que descendieran. Los dedos y extremidades de la muchacha carecen de lo que llaman _huellas dactilares_ , ella no deja rastros al tocar artefactos. Las yemas de sus dedos son lizas y planas. Shikamaru, al negarse a emplear guantes que cubrieran por completo sus manos, se exponía al riesgo de dejar sus huellas en las escenas. Sin embargo, él es precavido y jamás ha cometido errores de principiantes.

Los pasos de botines, que resonaban en el piso de cerámicos, y los ocasionales murmullos ingleses, fueron velozmente intensificados.

 _'Están cerca'_ indico el tailandés con un movimiento de habla de manos. ' _Prepárate a ser mis ojos durante la lucha.'_

Al final del corredor en el que se hallan suspendidos desde el ducto de ventilación, exactamente entre las paredes nacarinas y el pórtico para acceder a la cámara del laboratorio químico, hay un sistema de seguridad compuesto en un computador de decodificación para contraseñas manuales y otro con sensores de reconocimiento facial. Hinata finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel último aparato únicamente debía de poder abrirse por el científico Heinrich Schäfer.

Shikamaru había cubierto y acertado en cada una de sus deducciones.

"El material que solicito Selvig se ha de hallar al final de este pasillo." Aseguró uno de los oficiales que caminaba junto a Barton. A Hinata no se le pasó por alto la cantidad de flechas restantes que aún llevaba consigo el arquero. Treinta y dos, debía de mantener vigente aquel número. "Necesitaremos el ojo de Schäfer, Clint. No podremos acceder sin ello."

"Lo sé, no me lo repitas. Empiecen por introducir la contraseña manual." Barton, un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello corto y de tonalidad arena, un par de centímetros más alto que Shikamaru, se posiciono por delante del aparato de registro corpóreo. "Sé que _él_ conseguirá lo que necesitó para mi siguiente objetivo."

Por _él_ debía de referirse a Loki.

El nivel del visor de Hinata recaía actualmente en el módulo 4, no era suficiente potencia para dispersar la complejidad del tejido biológico, pero sí le permitía percatarse que detrás de unos iris azules eléctricos, un rasgo que compartían en común aquella quincena de agentes, había una densidad de energía antihumana. Una energía que se explaya, que late y crece.

Hinata requería del permiso, de una orden, para poder subir el estadio de su visor y profundizar en el rastreo que origina esa amalgama.

"Estate lista en 3, 2…" Shikamaru, con la capsula de humo electrónico a punto de arrojar, susurro el conteo regresivo. "…uno"

"¡Espera!" Hinata no llego a detener la pieza de vidrio que caía hacia el suelo del pasillo. La mano de ella quedo apoyada por sobre el hombro del Nara. "Algo no es normal en estas personas. Hay una especie de vacío en sus retinas."

La capsula se estrelló, y al instante la bruma del humo cubrió el pasillo haciendo explotar, por los electrodos de alto voltaje, los focos que iluminaban el corredor.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente todos los músculos por debajo de la indumentaria militar se contrajeron. Él estaba preparado, listo para el asesinato, para derribar a los oficiales que sin duda empezarían a dirigirse a ellos una vez pasaran el segundo inicial del shock. Quedarse en el ducto y meditar con calma no era siquiera una opción a considerar. La muchacha soltó el hombro del moreno y se preparó a seguirle, él ya estaba descendiendo y formulándose una nueva estrategia ante la información recibida.

Hinata se arrojó por el hueco de la rejilla justo en el momento exacto que los disparos fueron hacia el lugar de ventilación.

La primera de las treinta y dos flechas fue dirigida a ella, paso raspándole las puntas añiles de su cabellera lacia.

"¿Por vacío te refieres a una pérdida de consciencia?" musito el genio agarrando los muslos de la menor para que al caer no delatara la nueva posición en la que estaban.

"No sé si una pérdida de consciencia. Es más como si-" Hinata no termino de contestar. Shikamaru, cargándola aún en sus bíceps, giró por sobre sus talones calzados en borcegos y los condujo hacia una de las esquinas de la pared. Hinata sintió el impacto silencioso de su espalda al golpear contra el concreto.

Tanto ella como Shikamaru se agacharon y cubrieron el frente de sus rostros, y parte superior de sus torsos, con los antebrazos.

Los disparos seguían dirigidos hacia el metal del ducto, aún no los habian localizado ni vieron sus siluetas. Un par de flechas fueron emitidas hacia donde Shikamaru aterrizó, Hinata mantuvo toda su atención en el desplazamiento de los oficiales, quienes ya habian sido envueltos por el humo y se mantenían aún a la distancia de entre ocho a nueve pies.

Clinton Barton cuenta ahora con veintinueve flechas.

"¿Cómo si qué, Hinata?" siseo Shikamaru, recolocando a la menor en el piso. El tono de voz del Nara había adquirido el timbre de orden. "¡Habla!"

Hinata se sintió tanto física como emocionalmente pequeña. "Es c-como si estuvieran entre la vigilia y el sueño… Como algún tipo de parálisis de conciencia."

Habían muchas más palabras para describir lo que veía. Shikamaru necesitaba que ella fuera más precisa, pero para ejercer esa precisión ella requiere del permiso de un superior que inspeccione el usó de los niveles del visor. En la mente de la selenita repercutía el constante grito varonil con el que había vivido durante los últimos cien años: …" _¡Entiende, no eres humana! ¡Desconfiar de ti es necesario para nuestra supervivencia!"..._ Hinata mordió su labio inferior. Había mucho más que debía informar, pero no era el momento para pedirle Shikamaru que le concediera el permiso de ampliar su campo visual.

Los tiros empezaron a cesar, los murmullos recelosos y de alerta, por parte de los agentes estadounidenses, avanzaban hacia ellos en pisadas ciegas.

"Hmf…" resoplo Shikamaru. Moviendo sus manos en una comunicación silenciosa, la cual únicamente Hinata podría leer en esta bruma espesa y gris, notifico; ' _Tendré que hacer un reajuste en el plan. En vez de guiarme hacia los puntos vitales, tendrás que cerciorarte de que no los mate. ¿Podrás hacer eso?'_

"No le fallare, Shikamaru-san."

Irguiéndose, levantándose ambos de sus posturas defensivas, adquirieron la formación de contra ataque que habían desarrollado y perfeccionado en conjunto durante los más de ocho años de haber sido colocados en misiones que requerían de astucia donde los dos carencia de maestría en tácticas defensivas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Shikamaru apoyo su pecho contra la espalda superior de Hinata y extrajo del bolsillo de la riñonera, oculta tras el dobladillo inferior del chaleco, una veintena de agujas senbon. Las agujas no alcanzarían para derribarlos a todos, pero serían de ayuda para detener a más de la mitad.

La muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ante el hecho que el genio no extrajo la pistola con silenciador que cargaba atada al cinturón.

Matarlos sería una facilidad, un acortamiento de trabajo, una acción que a según Hinata nunca valió el precio de pagar para los selenitas. Pero Shikamaru y los oficiales aquí presentes no son como su especie, ellos son humanos y ella aún no los comprende.

 _¿Usar esta mal, pero matar está bien?_

Los brazos de Shikamaru rodearon por detrás a los antebrazos de la menor. Hinata agarro con firmeza ambas muñecas del Nara, y con un último asentimiento, ella concordó tener en mira al primer sujeto en el que incrustarían el par de senbon. Las puntas de las agujas son afiladas y huecas, contienen en el interior una dosis reducida que al contacto con el torrente sanguíneo introduce una mezcla inodora e instantánea de sedante. Los componentes de drogas empleadas son; la savia de raíz de valeriana, el extracto de THC con cualidades alucinógenas que distorsionan el juicio, y los derivados del Rohypnol.

El efecto de la mezcla es de carácter instantáneo.

El primer oficial en caer desplomado al piso recibió dos senbons, arrojados con una precisión quirúrgica sobre el nervio externo del cuello, en la vena pertinente que conecta el torrente de la yugular con la parte superior del cráneo. La segunda aguja se dirigió a la base de la vena interna que oxigena el encéfalo.

Hinata es quien guía, ella concede la velocidad en el lanzamiento. Shikamaru es, entre ellos dos, el experto en mantener la línea direccional y filo del objeto punzante. El ataque de ambos ha sido siempre a escondidas, como si pertenecieran a la bruma del espeso humo, a las sombras de la oscuridad. El empleo de armas de fuego facilita este estilo de ataque. El usó de pistolas condiciona a la muchacha a únicamente posicionar el brazo de Shikamaru, y con un ligero apretón en la muñeca, él disparara. No obstante, el asesinar a personas _potencialmente_ inconscientes de sus actos, sería un delito que Nara no estaban dispuestos a cometer.

No otra vez. No como lo que sucedió meses atrás, en una de las últimas misiones para derrocar a Akatsuki.

Allí Hinata aprendió dos lecciones, una de ellas es que incluso los considerados genios lloran como los demás humanos.

"¡Joder, nos están atacando!" el grito de uno de los estadounidenses fue seguido por el resoplido de Barton y por el caer de otros tres oficiales quienes fueron igualmente lesionados en la zona superior de la clavícula.

"Hagan silencio. Trato de deducir donde están." Gruño Clint avanzando por delante.

Los sentidos auditivos del arquero están demasiado bien entrenados para que desperdiciaran agujas al arrojárselas. La agudeza de él lo alertaría y podría dilucidar la actual ubicación de ambos. Era un riesgo que Hinata sabía, y un hecho que conducía a Shikamaru a anticipar la estrategia que emplearían una vez se quedaran sin senbons.

El humo eléctrico de la capsula actuaría con eficiencia durante los diez primeros minutos.

Dos oficiales americanos se desplomaron nuevamente.

Aún quedan veinticuatro flechas restantes a esquivar.

Hinata trazo rápidamente el kanji de dos líneas horizontales, representantes del numero _'2',_ sobre la palma izquierda del guante de Shikamaru. Aquella es la señal de que los enemigos están a dos metros exactos de donde ellos se encuentran, y le alertaba, al emitir presión con sus dedos, que entrarían en mira de ser el blanco de disparos. El agarre del moreno de coleta se redirigió protectoramente hacia los hombros y cintura de la niña, avanzaron, apegados contra la pared, hasta reposicionarse a espaldas de los americanos, junto al pórtico de ingreso a la cámara.

Hinata condujo reiteradamente, sin descanso ni pausas, las manos de Shikamaru para que apuntaran a las cervicales de los americanos.

Al terminarse los senbons, quedaban de pie, seis agentes estadounidenses. Entre ellos Barton.

Hinata prescribió una vez más con el trazar de sus dedos en la palma cubierta de Shikamaru, la palabra 'flecha' y el numero '13'.

Nara libero el espacio de la muchacha, y rebusco entre los bolsillos internos del chaleco unos dardos paralizadores que a diferencia de las agujas eran muchos menos efectivos. Estos dardos tardarían en actuar, y solo el humo eléctrico los mantendría a ambos ocultos y seguros del punto de mira de…

El chirrido de los comunicadores, posicionados en el interior de sus oídos, les aturdió. Les causo un jadeo simultáneo de pasmo, un gemido agudo que no pudieron contener en su totalidad. Se obligaron a morderse el labio inferior, el dolor fue punzante y reverberante, se extendía como un entumecimiento en los tímpanos y una profunda picazón en el interior de la caracola del oído. La consideración de que aún no habian revelado la ubicación exacta de donde se habian ocultado, la esperanza de seguir aún en ventaja, se esfumó por completo tras los sucintos alaridos iracundos propios de cierta médica.

INO había elegido el peor momento y a la compañera menos discreta del equipo, para contactar.

–"…¡Oye! ¡El semáforo esta en rojo, maniaco al volante! ¡¿Sabes el daño que te hubieras hecho a ti y a tu carrocería si me chocabas? Deberías estarme agradeciendo por no haber hecho una abolladura en tu maldito auto!"– la pronunciación de Sakura en el idioma alemán es, en opinión de Hinata, amplia y singular.

Con un poco de práctica aquella gangosidad en la entonación de Haruno desaparecería.

"Gracias Sakura" expreso fastidiado el Nara extrayendo, en lugar de los dardos, una capsula con una alta cantidad de hidrogeno en estado gaseoso. El humo que los encubre posee electrodos de estática, Hinata tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. "Acabas de exponernos a Hinata y a mí a un potencial tiroteo, el cual, tendré que evitar electrocutándonos a todos los aquí presentes. De verdad, gracias. Eres la segunda entidad más problemática del equipo."

Shikamaru se arrojó junto con Hinata hacia uno de los costados, esquivando las flechas y balas. Con pánico, la jovencita vio como los dedos de él rompían la capsula.

.

.

.

Al ser un experto en artes marciales, Rock Lee, ha tenido una considerable cantidad de combates que considera memorables y combatientes a llamar honorables. Y si bien, la mayoría, los obtuvo a lo largo de sus diez años de trabajar en la milicia de Japón, sintiéndose en paz y alegría de saberse que sus habilidades son actas y capaces para proteger a otros, también libro batallas que a según su filosofía de vida, el taoísmo, nunca debió de tomar partido alguno. Jamás debió de verse involucrado en dichos pleitos. La solidaridad de entre los hombros y la naturaleza es un camino enredado y cultivado en tierra de contradicciones, son aquellos que intentan seguir este _nindo_ , quienes se aferran al empoderamiento de la juventud del espíritu a sabiendas que en algún punto las hojas que crecen en el árbol han de caer y alimentar una nueva generación que vendrá con el tiempo.

 _…"Sin embargo, también existirán muchos otros que se niegan e incapacitan a considerar a los demás como seres sustanciales del ciclo de la vida. Ellos han perdido su juventud y espíritu, son seres verdaderamente-"…_ las palabras de su maestro y padre, Maito Gai, hicieron eco en el pensar de Lee, quien esquivaba el filo de la lanza que empuña uno de esos individuos que cargan menosprecio y rabia para con los demás.

"Seres verdaderamente triste." susurro Rock Lee finalizando el lapso de su pensar. "Eres un ser triste."

Los iris, de un tono azul extraño, le miraron con un rotundo desprecio.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quiénes los envió?!" gruño Loki con una exasperación clara ante la falta de respuesta y cumplimiento a su objetivo.

Rock Lee había estado preparado para combatir, el entusiasmo efervescente de una pelea contra alguien que más allá de lo errado que este en sus motivos demuestra un fulgor llameante en el valor de los principios que le hacen ser quien es, se mitigo. Este combate que inicio con una patada en el plexo del alíen, con un posterior agarre fijo en la palma de su pie, el cual se aprieto con saña entre esos dedos claros, engañosamente débiles, buscándole romperle el talón, fue un golpe que Maito supo retirar con un retroceso de su propio peso y flexibilidad, y un giro transversal de su cintura al balancear la pierna libre que conectó con un golpe de rodilla izquierda en el segundo impacto letal contra la quijada del insensible Dios.

 _Insensibilidad._ No por falta de daños, no. Lee ha tenido en innumerables ocasiones combates amistosos con Haruno Sakura, una mujer mucho más fuerte y resistente que el sujeto frente a él, una persona que dada su condición metahumana no experimenta dolor físico. Quizás Loki, tampoco experimente ¿dolor físico?... La falta de sensación que denotaba padecer al pálido dios se podía describir como una carencia de convicción, como si fuera un mero títere que alguien más esta manejando.

Rock Lee ha tenido muchas experiencias de luchas en donde sus oponentes han combatido por hipocresía.

Porque otros más los han mandado.

Su lucha con Loki se sentía exactamente así.

El especialistas en artes marciales adquirió una posición defensiva, pie diestro adelante, apoyando su musculatura sobre la plenitud de la planta, el izquierdo a retaguardia, listo para el retroceso, y los brazos en posición circular protegiendo su torso con la camisa rasgada y la corbata colgándole hacia atrás.

" _El comandante Asuma no estará nada feliz de saber que le he desgarrado la ropa y perdido el chaleco."_ Suspiro.

Lee mantuvo sus cuencas circulares fijas en aquellos ojos azules.

El sujeto trajeado en una armadura negruzca y dura, la cual emergió por sobre el esmoquin de estilo británico en conjunto de una capa opal que ondea en la espalda y un casco dorado, s _umamente ostentoso,_ de un aparente metal indestructibles con cuernos puntiagudos, ya han magullado las manos de Rock Lee en su intento de golpearle en la coronilla y noquearlo. Las habilidades de combate de Loki no eran claras, pero Lee está seguro de que él no pelea con el potencial verdadero que posee. Se está conteniendo, porque le falta espíritu en el motivo que lo ha traído a pelear aquí a la tierra.

Sin embargo Maito no puede permitirse el lujo de no combatir, de ignorar y olvidar, él debe ganarles más tiempo a las personas que huyeron despavoridas del museo. Debe de cumplir con el pedido de Sabaku No, quien escolto hacia al exterior al aterrorizado pero vivo científico Heinrich Schäfer, y le ordeno encarecidamente que no dejara escapar al enemigo hasta que ella regresara junto con Sakura y el abanico.

De Lee depende en este momento que el plan ideado por Nara fuera acatado.

"Quienes somos no es lo importante." El treintañero empezó a rodearle con pasos cortos, sin bajar su postura de defensa. "Nos contrataron las personas a quienes les has robado _algo_ que no te pertenece, y que quizás tampoco le pertenezca a ellos. Nuestro objetivo es recuperar ese _algo_ , apresarte y entregarte. Lo demás, ya vendrá después."

"Oh… ¿en serio crees que una criatura tan inferior como tú, o la mujer que se ha escapado entre la multitud como una rata, pueden rivalizar contra alguien como yo?" La sonrisa tras aquella pregunta que no espera respuesta, era del mismo grado de locura con la que minutos atrás descendió por la escalera. "Ustedes los mortales son criaturas tan insignificantes. De verdad creen, pobres ilusos, que están en igualdad de condiciones con seres evidentemente superiores. El hambre de poderes que los superan, será la ruina de todos ustedes."

"Pffh…" Lee no pudo evitar resoplar una risa. El ligero picor de la ebriedad, el cual se propició al tomar con la copa de champan a fin de lograr la flexibilidad en sus músculos adormecidos por la falta de calentamientos previo antes de abordar la nave que les condujo aquí con Temari, aún tenía efectos residuales en él. "Perdón, es que tu asentó en japonés es extraño. No me mal entiendas, aprecio que un 'Dios-alienígena', se comunique con uno de los dialectos orientales, pero… ¿Entonas las vocales por tu nariz? ¿Sabes lo mal que se escucha ' _mortal_ ' en japonés? Deberías hacer un curso para aprender a dar discurso más motivadores."

"Tks…" el chasquido de lengua propiciado por el extraño fue seguido inmediatamente por el vigésimo intento de atravesarle con aquella lanza de energía.

Lee doblo su columna unos 180 grados, colocando su nuca en el suelo de cerámico, eludiendo con una voltereta que impulso con las palmas hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia del alíen. Una vertical. El cálculo de rapidez en Lee, para volver a su postura de defensa, fue errado, una patada similar a la que él le dio a Loki en el comienzo, fue suministrado a su plexo y enviándolo a volar un par de metros hasta chocar contra uno de las columnas del museo.

"Genial, tendré que sacarme las pesas de las pantorrillas. Gai-sensei no estará nada contento con mi desempeño en este combate." musito adolorido Rock Lee.

Las pisadas de tacones, jaloneos familiares y bufidos pertinentes a las dos féminas adultas del equipo shinobi, llegaron a los oídos de ambos morenos que giraron sus atenciones hacia una de las entradas principales del museo. Allí, discutiendo en susurros claramente audibles, ingresaron las dos mujeres capaces de convocar huracanas y demoler montañas.

Rock Lee sonrió de lado, ya era tiempo de que Temari tuviera en mano el abanico abierto en las tres lunas y de que la médica llegara a respaldarles.

Sakura, con la melena cota recogida en un moño desaliñado, vistiendo unos jean desgastados y una musculosa granada que acentuaba su magra musculatura y combina con el tono desigual del rosa de sus hebras, llevaba en su puntiaguda barbilla una gruesa línea de kétchup extendida con migajas.

"¡Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no?!" rabio Haruno extendiendo con exasperación los brazos por arriba de su cabeza. "Lo siento, me distraje, no lo he hecho de gusto, necesitaba alimentarme. Sabes que debo consumir carbohidratos cada dos horas."

"Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu dieta de 10.000 calorías me tiene sin cuidado, Haruno." Ante los ojos de Maito, la voz y presencia de Temari es como una fuerza indomable de la naturaleza. Salvaje, cambiante y decidida a arrasar. "Tks no puedo creer que en serio hayas abandonado tu posición para ir a comprarte una hamburguesa, se suponía que tenías que estar alerta. Siempre es lo mismo contigo."

"¡Fueron dos hamburguesas y con packs de papas grandes!... no me alcanzo la cantidad de monedas en euro para el refresco."

"Como digas." Rebuzno Temari. "De todas formas el perezoso de Shikamaru aún no se ha contactado ni conmigo ni con Lee, ¿Qué demonios les demora tanto?"

"Emh, no sé. Yo… yo tampoco tuve noticias de ellos. Ninguna noticia. No, ni siquiera me contacte con ellos por accidente. Por supuesto que no." Parafraseo en defensiva Sakura.

Deteniéndose en el peldaño de deceso al salón, Temari encaro a Haruno quien sonreía evidentemente nerviosa intentando ocultar la verdad tras su negativa exagerada. Lee no llego advertirles que se preparan a recibir el disparo de energía que arrojo Loki desde la guadaña que anteriormente había sido un bastón.

La explosión fue resistida exitosamente por el modo _Byakugou_ , la expresión máxima de fuerza de Haruno Sakura.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruño la médica absorbiendo por bajo la piel, el humo y olor a carne chamuscada que expide su propio cuerpo que se auto-recupera. "¡¿Por qué siempre, todos los imbéciles a quienes enfrentamos apuntan sus balas, sus láseres, y sus chorros de energía maligna hacia mi frente?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

 ** _¡Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Tengo que hacerle un par de correcciones de ortografía a la ultima escena y revisar los dedasos que ya me hayan escapado por ahí... Pero en si el capitulo 1 esta completo._**

 ** _Aclaro que el comportamiento de Hinata tiene una explicación mucho más profunda pero a la vez también sencilla. Por ahora os dejo con el hecho de que Hinata no es humana y entiende las cosas como lo harían los Selenitas (como los Groot's, todo paz, amor y I am Groot (?) Destaco también que Sakura no es ninguna idiota, ella, como todos en el equipo Shinobi, tendrá sus fallas personales, pero es en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones el "físico de Haruno" lo que la condiciona a hacer cosas no intencionales (como desviarse de su trabajo para comer) Sakura necesita consumir mucha más cantidad de comida que cualquier humano._**

 ** _Voy a dejar un adelanto del capitulo que viene, el cual estaré actualizando para la primera o segunda semana de marzo (estoy por volver a mi facu la cual queda en otra provincia, y... T-T volveré a vivir a base de fideos y arroz.)_**

 **Próximo capitulo II:** "Perfecto, lo que nos faltaba, otro Dios alienígena que nadie invito" La ironía broto agridulce en Temari al ver como un fortachon rubio, con traje de vikingo antiguo, secuestraba al Dios que acaban de apresar.

Thor miro con escéptico los surcos de dedos que Haruno dejo en el Mjolnir.

"En resumen Director Fury, usted invito a ' _Los cuatro fantásticos de Asia_ ' a nuestra fiesta, sin consultarlo con su consultor." Indico Tony Stark.

Con el cabello enmarañado en ondas de estáticas y ligeras replicas de temblores eléctricos, Hinata ingreso a la sala junto a sus demás compañeros y los estadounidenses.

Sakura escupió la bebida al ver a Hinata y a Shikamaru en tal condición. "¡Fue culpa de INO, esa puerca de sistema me contacto con ustedes!"

Shikamaru tomo asiento frente a la celda de vidrio y decidió aparentar seguir el juego a Loki. "Entonces, tu respuesta es que enviaste lejos al Tercer Acto, y no sabes donde esta... Bien, puedo trabajar desde _ese_ angulo. Por cierto, ha de ser bastante practico el bolsillo inter-espacial que llevas contigo, ¿no?"

 _ **Eso a sido todo por este capitulo!**_

 ** _Gracias por leer, sayo~_**


	3. Arco-Avengers: Capitulo II

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni el Universo ni los personajes que pertenecen, son propiedad de _Stanley Martin Lieber e Industria Marvel_ y de _Masashi Kishimoto_ . Los epígrafes corresponden a extractos de canciones con ligeras modificaciones para este acorde al fic.

La invención de este fic.

 **Clasificación:** T - **Genero:** Amistad / General con inclinación a Romance ( _lento, muy lento),_ Hurt / Confort y Accion.

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

 _... "Recuerdan" ..._

\- " _Voz de inteligencia artificial_ _"_ -

 **Espero que lo disfruten: 3**

* * *

 **Escuadrón Shinobi **

**.**

 **Capitulo II**

 **.**

…_ _Has caído y será mejor que te muevas, haremos de esta noche una que recuerdes_..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De niña su única preocupación radico en intentar esconder tras los desaparecidos flecos castaños, que se tiñeron en tonos magentas, la descomunal proporción que caracteriza a su frente. Una facción tan propia de su rostro, y de la cual tan solos unos pocos saben que es uno de los últimos vestigios genéticos que aún comparte con su padre. Reconocer que tras el _incidente_ del meteorito una parte de Sakura se perdió y aquello que quedo de sí misma más nunca sería lo que fue antes, duele. Hay horas, días y semanas completas en que anhela volver a esa época de la niñez, en donde tuvo que haber sido más amable y comprensiva para con sus padres. Ella añora con mutismo, exteriorizándolo en su hosco comportamiento y personalidad, haber escuchado aquella tarde a su madre, quien insistió en quedarse en casa, aludiendo que tenía un mal presentimiento y negándose al terco pedido de la niñita a ir al centro de atracciones ubicado a las afueras de la capital de Seúl, justo en el catastrófica día de hace quince años.

Pero la niña no la escucho, fue obstinada y caprichosa.

No hubo ni habría nadie más que ella misma a quien culpase por su actual condición.

Los surcos violáceos que se trazan por entre las venas principales de su acaramelada piel, sobresalen ligeramente inflamados, brillantes y vibrantes, como si latieran. Con una fuerza viva. Aquella deformación que se genera en su cuerpo le recuerda al destello de aquel astro que le cayó encima cambiando radicalmente su existir. El modo ' _Byakugon'_ , nombre que mandatarios han otorgado para su condición actual, es la manifestación máxima de lo diferente que es hoy del resto de las personas.

" _Si a cualquiera le dispararan un proyectil o láser calórico de onda gama a la frente, lamentablemente ese alguien moriría. O en mi caso, recibiría el impacto y se volvería un problema atómico con apariencia humana y que brilla en tono violeta. Lo redundante en esta explicación es que no formo parte de aquellos que son alguien."_ Medito Haruno afianzando sin delicadeza, entre zarandeos y apretones, las delgadas muñecas del extraterrestre.

Loki continuaba atontado, hundido aún entre escombros de lozas y con la mirada perdida en la cúpula del techo. El último puñetazo que Sakura propicio en la coronilla del cráneo moreno hubiera pulverizado la masa cerebral de cualquier humano ordinario. No sería la primera vez que la fuerza desmedida de sus golpes, que el fulgor radiactivo en los surcos que le atraviesan y se manifiestan tangiblemente por entre la tez, destruían hasta la última partícula de algo o alguien.

Shikamaru acertó al decirles que en esta misión tendrían a manos un _problema alienígena,_ y se decidió por darle un mayor crédito a los futuros supuestos del Nara. A fin de cuentas el tailandés ha sido indirectamente promovido como el actual capitán del equipo, que tras lo sucedido con Akatsuki, se redujo a un escuadrón. La vida, con excepción de sí misma, le demostró en el trascurso de estos largos años ser sumamente frágil. Y para alguien ciertamente torpe en el control de fuerza y temperamento, es doloroso reconocer que ella contribuye indirectamente para esa fragilidad.

"Al menos por esta noche descansare sabiendo que tan solo he destartalado una cafetera, y no pulverizado una masa encefálica." Murmuro la médica, levanto por el antebrazo a la figura colapsada del pelinegro paliducho. "Anda, camina. No me hagas tener que golpearte de nuevo."

Loki gimió adolorido. En sus facciones él denotaba estar realmente sorprendido de la monstruosa fuerza de la mujer. Ella difícilmente podía ser considerada midgardiana. Aquel poder violáceo, aquel fulgor de _seird_ que como mortal ella jamás podría manipular, le asemejaba a la del arma que le otorgaron a...

Sakura cerró finalmente las esposas con engranajes de _carbino_ , uno de los únicos materiales sobre la faz de la tierra que resiste el usó de su actual potencial. El otro material, más extraño y difícil de obtener, es el _vibranium_. Entre los tantos reclamos diarios que le dirigen sus superiores e incluso algunos colegas de su escuadrón de trabajo, es con respecto a su tendencia para destruir los materiales funcionales que se les otorga para cada misión. Su colosal fuerza le ha impedido tener siquiera un teléfono personal. Todo lo que llega a las duras manos femeninas, las cuales se afianzan en la actualidad a los antebrazos del apresado, perece.

¿A quién ha sido la última persona a quien Sakura recuerde que haya podido abrazar sin miedo a estrujarla hasta la asfixia? Cual sea la respuesta, en este momento, carece de importancia.

"Alíen capturado y cetro luminoso en mi posesión." Indico Temari acercándose nuevamente hacia ellos. La rubia cargaba consigo, en la mano izquierda que recubrió con un trozo de la tela negruzca de su vestido de gala, la peculiar guadaña que perteneció a Loki. El abanico había sido cerrado tras un único uso, y pendía con cadenas a las espaldas de la ucraniana. Cerrado, el colosal ventalle daba la apariencia de ser un estuche para algún instrumento musical, un artefacto inofensivo, no un arma que causo un torrente de vientos que reventó los vidríales del salón. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que la policía de Stuttgart decida ingresar y nos encuentren. Hemos demorado cinco minutos más de los estrictamente permitidos."

Los iris opales del dueto de féminas se encontraron con un asentimientos silenciosos, era momento de retirarse y se irían por las puertas traseras del museo.

"Necesitas ayuda con… ¿Quieres que me encargue de custodiarlo?" Inquirió Lee.

Haruno empujo hacia adelante el cuerpo apresado del alíen. "No te preocupes, puedo hacerme cargo de dioses debiluchos como él. Si intenta morderme, como lo han hecho los reptilianos del año pasado, dejare que te hagas cargo. Pero, por ahora, puedo manejarlo."

Rock Lee inhalo pesadamente y luego asintió. El especialista en artes marciales se veía desganado, como si realmente no quisiera estar aquí. Él denotaba una intranquilidad y cansancio impropio para el carácter templado y jovial que le personifica. Sakura arqueo una ceja al ver el alcance de la abolladura en el concreto, un porrazo como aquel no mitigaría el estado anímico de Lee. Al contrario, lo alentaría. Algo más, quizás un truco o intercambio de palabras, debió de haber acontecido entre ambos morenos.

Haruno archivo ese dato para, a posterior al cumplimiento de la misión, preguntarle a Maito que _sucedió._

Lee recogió el chaleco del traje y retiro algunos escombros que se le habian adherido a la camisa tras su impacto en la pared frontal.

"Los habitantes de este condado no estarán muy felices con nosotros cuando vean el desastre que hemos dejado en uno de sus salones de, _umh_ , ¿fiestas?" Dudo el hombre, inseguro aún de donde estaban parados. "Tendrán que vidriar la gran mayoría de las ventanas, reconstruir paredes y… recolocar cerámicos."

Aquello último Rock Lee lo dijo al ver como las pisadas de Sakura se incrustan en surcos con formas de pies entre las losas del suelo revelando el cemento. Haruno, en su actual estado, es apenas capaz de controlar su fuerza bullente. El simple acto de caminar sin incrustarse en el piso, representa para ella un gran avance en el manejo de aquel poder que se le ha otorgado y que aún no ha podido entender. Y quizás, a según palabras de la misma vicepresidente Senju, nunca lo logre. Años de prácticas para dar pisadas suaves, como las de una bailarina de ballet, no compensan el colosal alcance desbastador de aquella fuerza. Ni siquiera en la gravedad propicia de la Luna, la cual se restringe al metro por segundo elevado al cuadrado de 1.62, es suficiente para contrarrestar el andar en el modo Byakugon.

El especialista en artes marciales ha pasado de compadecer la condición de Haruno a simplemente apreciarla. Para penas y odios uno mismo es más que autosuficiente.

"Sabes que podría haber sido mucho peor, Lee." Apunto Sakura empujando al capturado rumbo a la ucraniana. "Al menos la edificación del museo continua intacta. Eso, viniendo de nosotros, es algo positivo ¿no?"

"Positivo sería que empezáramos a evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios." Musito Maito juntado sus gruesas cejas ónix en un gesto de concentración. No era extraño verle a él meditar. Lee dedica horas e incluso días para la autorreflexión aislada, lo descolocado era que reflexionara en medio de una misión.

"¿Eeeh?" Sakura detuvo por un segundo su andar, jalando hacia su pecho plano la figura dócil del alíen y parpadeando confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con enfrentamientos in-?"

"Hablaran de eso luego. Aún no hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo." Corto Temari cliqueando en el comunicador interno de su oreja. La rubia intentaba una vez más contactarse con el Nara. "¡Maldición, ¿por qué Shikamaru no atiende _mis_ llamadas?!"

Sakura ignoro el cosquilleo de culpa que amenazaba por escalarle la garganta y escapar entre sus labios. Definitivamente no iba a decirle a Temari que accidentalmente ella _si_ consiguió contactarse con Shikamaru y, aparentemente, estropeo alguna parte del plan. Ya suficiente reprimenda se ha llevado con la ucraniana por haberse desviado unos minutos para conseguir sustento, y a pesar de haber conseguido alimentos con una ingesta alta en carbohidratos, energía que su cuerpo sintetiza a una velocidad para nada envidiable, sabía que en su estado actual, por haberse forzado a emerger la radiación, requeriría de realimentarse nuevamente en menos de media hora.

La médica realmente esperaba que para una hora su propio cuerpo haya bajado los niveles de roentgen que se encuentran en actividad calórica por el interior de sus venas. Ella no quería recurrir a la _habitación aislada_ , de hacerlo se vería una vez más sometida a los científicos que le injertarían aquella piedra espacial que tanto como la modifico también sirve para neutralizarla.

Cada vez queda menos del cuerpo rocoso de aquel meteoro.

A sus veintiséis de edad Sakura comprendió que para el resto de las personas, incluso para sus propios compañeros de actual escuadrón, su cuerpo podría ser tildado como una amenaza atómica, siempre en constante consumo de energía y propensión a la fusión. Es entendible que apañen a neutralizarla ante la mínima circunstancia, pero es sumamente difícil hacerles entender que su necesidad de sustentos se basa en la llana razón de que ella no es una especie de ser natural que puede mantenerse por sí misma. Ella no elije destruir o regenerarse. No nació siendo lo que es actualmente. Lo cierto con su fuerza monstruosa y hiper-capacidad para regenerar tejido corpóreo es que.. _._

… _"El día que aquel astro cayo en Seúl muchos pudieron haber muerto. Muchos debieron haber siquiera padecido los efectos nocivos de la radiactividad del espacio. No obstante, eso no sucedió. La estrella por algún motivo, como si tuviera una consciencia propia, opto por impregnarse contigo y evito generar una masacre. Creo algo nuevo, pero inestable en ti. Tú has sido una consecuencia. Un precio de una ecuación que puede que nunca lleguemos a resolver pero que deberás algún día aceptar."…_ las palabras de Hatake Kakashi contestando en el pasado a las tantas veces que Haruno se preguntó porque fue precisamente ella la desafortunada, porque no murió aquel día, le pesaba desde la última vez que vio al auténtico capitán del equipo shinobi.

Él realmente si la comprendía.

Incluso Hatake, hizo algo que ningún otro superior considero para su bienestar, él la acepto.

A sus once años Sakura no murió, ella muto y el motivo tras aquella elección que hizo el meteorito sobre salvar las vidas de muchos otros eligiéndola ella como un cangue, es aún un misterio. Un azar punitivo, que en secreto ella ha llamado cruel y odiado de sí. Atreves de la medicina a tratado de darse una respuesta, alguna solución a su estado, no obstante aún no la ha encuentra.

La culpa de sus acciones le pesa constantemente.

Debió haber escuchado a su madre. Las madres, a sus maneras, siempre son sabias.

"Tks, aún no dejo de hacer tonterías." Se reprendió a si misma Haruno, en referencia a lo sucedido minutos atrás con el comunicador y Shikamaru. Apresurando los pasos, salió en conjunto al dueto por la puerta trasera del museo, acarreando consigo al alíen para que continuase caminando a su ritmo.

Loki se mantenía apacible, dejándose guiar hacia el exterior del jardín ornamental sin oponer verdadera resistencia. Sakura atribuía a aquel comportamiento como el querer evitar que los puños de ella vuelvan a estampársele en cualquier parte del cuerpo. El casco consolidado en oro y con cuernos, había quedado en el salón, abollado por los propios dedos de la médica, en una muestra innecesaria de fuerza. Ni Sakura ni Rock Lee se percataron que tras el golpe final que propino la misma medica en la coronilla del cráneo, los iris azules con apariencia antinatural de Loki habian readquirido un tinte opal, con brillo de inteligencia propia.

Temari si percibió aquel cambio.

"Voy a hacerle volar hasta que quede atrapado en un cumulonimbo. Luego, lo arrojare al ojo de un huracán, y si aún continua con vida, lo matare. ¡¿Qué es lo que puede estarle tomando tanto tiempo para no atendernos?!" el dedo meñique de la ucraniana cliqueo con reiterada insistencia en el botón inferior del comunicador colocado en la caracola interna de su oído.

"Si prefieres, puedo intentar contactar con Hinata. Ella suele atender siempre y cuando se le haya dado el permiso de hacerl-…" El ofrecimiento del especialista en artes marciales fue cortado de antemano al llegar a los adoquines centrales del jardín.

El pitido de retransmisión en la línea que les conecta por los aparatos de comunicación se ha reactivado.

"Y bien Shikamaru" Gruño la rubia apretando entre sus falanges la envoltura de la tela de su vestido que recubre parte del mango del cetro. La furia siempre constante en Temari, se sentía como si fluyese por el aquella arma del alien. "¿Dónde están? Llevo una eternidad intentando contactarte y-"

–"Cinco minutos de retraso, dos segundos de comunicación, y ya estas siendo un completo fastidio. Felicitaciones, Temari. Escucharte siempre me genera un dolor _grato_ de cabeza."– la voz cansada y con un deje afónico, era claramente pertinente a la del Nara. –"Por cierto. Hinata y yo hemos estado muy ocupados intentando no morir. Gracias por preguntarnos."

"Tks, me importa una mierda. Llevo tiempo de intentar ponernos en contacto, nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del plan, tenemos al alíen y un cetro que..." Temari detuvo sus pasos por el pastizal y negó con la cabeza. Por un segundo, se le cruzo la idea de que puede que el cetro que sostiene tenga relación con el cambio cromático en los ojos del extraterrestre. La rubia instantemente ignoro aquel razonamiento sin detenerse a medir la magnitud de la idea. "No importa, hemos cumplido con nuestra parte. ¿Dónde demonios están?"

Sakura ladeo hacia la derecha el rostro, aparentando contemplar fascinada los jardines del museo con sus faros que alumbran en tonalidades amarillentas la salida de la edificación. Las camelias que ornamentan en el bordeo del camino de cerámicos empezarían a florecer en el mes entrante, en septiembre. La medica intentaba mantenerse ajena a la conversación que proseguía atreves de un comunicador que ella no podía tocar en el interior de su oído. De intentar tocar alguno de los botones, seguramente destruiría el aparato.

El programa INO es el que habilita a Haruno y a Shikamaru la abertura de comunicación para con el resto del equipo.

Las cadenas que afianzaban al alíen resonaron tenuemente.

–"Estamos a las afueras del laboratorio. Escondidos entre los conteiner de basura."– contesto el Nara, oyéndose extenuado. Sea cual allá sido el medio que usaron para escapar, debió de agotar los limites humanos de su resistencia. –"Necesitare de tiempo para reponerme e ir al punto de encuentro donde nos recogerán."– Shikamaru exhalo con pesadez –"Por cierto, el agente de SHIELD, Clinton Barton, se nos… escapó. No consiguió lo que le _mandaron_ a buscar, pero... Hmf, tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes."

Temari se mordió la mejilla interna ante la palabra _mandar_ que empleo el Nara. La idea de que el cetro que sostiene, con una protección burda de tela, pudiera ejercer control en las mentes cobro una magnitud diferente en cuanto a valides. "Bien, has todos los cambios que creas necesarios. Solo ten presente que no contamos con el tiempo debido. La policía de Sturgan nos caerá encima en un momento u otro."

–"Créeme que lo tengo presente, y estoy tomando medidas para remediar los cinco minutos extras que nos hemos estado permitiendo."– del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como Shikamaru cliqueaba sobre una pantalla. Se suponía que la fase de Hinata y Nara estaría concluida con eficacia, y serian ellos en la nave los que pasaría a recogerles para a posterior cumplir con la finalidad de la misión. Aparentemente, la parte en que ellos los buscarían sería una de las cuestiones que cambiarían en el plan. –"En un minuto pasaran por ustedes. Esperen en el patio trasero del museo."

"¿Quién vendrá a por nosotros?" Gruño entre diente Sabaku No. "Oe Shikamaru, ¿a quién has contactado para que nos-?"

En respuesta a la pregunta de ella, Maito, quien meditaba aún con la mirada perdida en algún punto del torrente cielo nocturno, codeo a la rubia señalando hacia el vacío donde entre nubes dispersas un helicóptero de construcción americana se dirigía indiscretamente hacia ellos. El pensamiento inmediato de la rubia y la del asiático a su lado, fue; _Mierda._ Cuando Temari menciono que debían de salir del anonimato, no lo hizo con la intención de exponerse a piel viva como lo hacen los estereotipos de rescate pertinentes a Estados Unidos.

–"Recuerden, mantenga vigilado a Loki. Él sigue siendo nuestro rehén hasta que evaluemos las condiciones para entregarlo a las manos del Director Fury."– el reconocible sonido de una figura pequeño que se erguía junto al Nara, les hizo saber que tanto él como la selenita seguirían con la fase que les corresponde de la misión. –"Nos reuniremos en una hora en la base de SHIELD. Prometo ponerles al tanto de la nueva información recopilada una vez que _contemos con el tiempo debido._ Manténganse unidos y seguros. Cambio y fuera."

Simultáneamente que la comunicación se cortó, Lee y Temari exhalaron una bocanada pesada de aire. Sabaku No, apoyaba la noción de cumplir con este trabajo por el bien de hacerse un renombre como equipo que los identificara, que dejaran de ser desconocidos y subyugados por las fuerzas internas del poderío de Asia, pero concordaba con el especialista en artes marciales al decir que los norteamericanos tienden a una exuberancia desmedida. Los estadounidenses necesitan dejar una impronta, una marca de que _estuvieron_ allí, y hoy esa marca podría arrastrarlos a ellos a exponerse.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que se mantendrían seguros?

Con fastidio Temari chasqueo los dedos para captar la atención de Sakura.

Haruno fue la última, entre los cuatro individuos presentes en el jardín trasero del museo, de notar como es que desde el cielo un misil de hombre con escudo e insignias de la bandera norteamericana, ataviado con traje azul llamativo y reconocible para el mundo entero, caía en picada hasta impactar a unos metros de ellos.

"De todas las personas que podían pasarnos a buscar, nunca espere que Shikamaru fuese a mandarnos al mismísimo-" Los vocablos agudos de la fémina de Ucrania se atenuaron por el silbido apremiante de Sakura y por las voces endurecidas de:

"Capitán América." Nombro agriamente Rock Lee.

"El soldado" Llamó Loki sonriendo con unos de sus primeros dejes de reconocimiento genuino.

Temari gruño por lo bajo.

.

.

Natasha Romanov tenía serias dudas con la orden presente en el mensaje repentino del Director Fury, _recoger a los presuntos oficiales asiáticos que capturaron al objetivo,_ un objetivo que a según se supone es pertinente a los fines de SHIELD. Mirándoles de reojo, sin desatender la conducción de la nave, la colorada observo una vez más como los asientos traseros estaban ocupados por aquellas tres personas desconocidas a quienes tendrían que llevar hasta la base aeronáutica de la organización. Particularmente la espía rusa no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de Fury. Hubo algo en la rubia de coletas y vestidos negro desgarrado que le era familiar. El verla era un recordatorio de su pasado, de la _Sala Roja_. Quizás fuesen los rasgos marcados, pómulos bien definidos y labios estilizados, los cuales son propios de los ucranianos, enemigos de Natasha desde el día de su concepción. O tal vez, el hecho que genera en ella desconfiar con agudeza recaiga en que la rubia de coletas opto desde un inicio por mantener una distancia estricta, un alejamiento absoluto, una falta de nombres y presentaciones, un mutismo incomodo al cual los otros dos asiáticos imitaron casi instantáneamente.

La rubia ha de ser quien los coordina, y el liderazgo siempre ha sido motivo más que suficiente para guiar las acciones Natasha. En el marco de dejar vivir o matar, la falta o presencia del silencio es la clave idónea para el exterminio.

No obstante y con aquella segunda observación que Romanov obtuvo, percibió que la incomodidad de aquel trio revelaba que ellos también están preparados para actuar ante el más mínimo incentivo. Los dedos de Natasha se apretaron contra el manubrio.

"Bien, si quieren mi opinión, los tres se ven igual de raros que el _Dios del Rock._ " indico Stark señalando al alíen apresado, como si recalcara un punto al apodar al supuesto Dios Nórdico que seguía siendo retenido por el agarre de la mujer de cabellos rosa y cuerpo luminoso en tonalidades violetas.

Rogers resoplo con desaprobación ante el comentario inoportuno de Stark.

"¿Qué? Solo doy mi opinión. Si ellos no van a presentarse, ni siquiera abren sus malditas bocas para musitar el _por qué_ están aquí o que conexión tienen con SHIELD, tenemos el derecho, _no_ … El deber de suponer quienes son." El hombre de hierro se encogió de hombros tras su armadura cobriza, aparentemente divertido de la panorámica a su alrededor. "Aunque los tres juntos dan para un estilo de banda pop-rock… ¿Cómo es que llaman los japoneses al Pop? Ya saben, el nombre que congresistas no músicos definieron en los 80' para diferenciarse de-"

Con la excepción de Steve, los demás pasajeros ignoraron el parloteo verborragico del multimillonario quien claramente buscaba provocar alguna reacción de los asiáticos. Anthony Stark fue el último en hacer acto de presencia, y lo hizo de una manera completamente inesperada, muy propio de él, sin embargo Natasha le reconocía el punto lógico en su intención bruta de extraer contestación. Era menester conseguir información. Lo único que se sabe de los tres agentes asiáticos es que trabajan bajo la jurisdicción directa de las cabecillas de Japón, y que hay una existencia de datos imprecisos sobre quiénes son y a que se dedican. Japón se ha caracterizado, desde el fatídico descubrimiento del proyecto llamado 'Escuadrón 731', por mantener sus actividades intra-gubernamentales a puertas cerradas del mundo.

Para la línea de trabajo a la que aplican tanto Natasha como… _Clint_ , no es del todo desconocida aquella información notoriamente imprecisa que se tiene sobre la milicia interna que sub-dirige la vicepresidenta actual Senju Tsunade. No obstante, la única información sobre dicho equipo especial de Asia es de carácter reciente. Lo sucedió en Corea del Norte con el movimiento Akatsuki, ocho meses atrás, fue un impacto de alcance global, que no dejo rastro alguno de identidades involucradas.

Volviendo su completa atención al horizonte nubloso, Natasha medito una vez más cual podría ser la metodología estratégica que emplean para mantenerse tan eficazmente en el anonimato. Las posibles respuestas a dicha cuestión, produjeron ansiedad en la rusa.

"…está bien, está bien. Veo que no les gusta el pop-rock, comprendo. Yo tampoco soy un gran fan de la música de ligue sin sentido, aunque-"

"Stark, por favor, deja la insistencia." apelo el soldado, conjeturando hacia lo que considero como el lado neutro de la fatigante situación en que todos eran participes. "Han de estar cumpliendo con alguna orden dictada para mantenerse encubiertos. No es nuestro trabajo el interrogarles. No al menos a ellos."

"Claro, dejémosle que se mantengan encubierto… ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que suceda ante una orden dada por Fury en la que nadie sabe lo que se está haciendo? ¿O, yo soy el único que desconoce la situación?" Retruco Tony girando sus talones metálicos sobre las chapas del suelo. La mirada terrosa del hombre de hierro se fijó con dureza en los celestes iris del Capitán América. "Te diré lo que puede pasar; _la idiotez americana._ No importa si conozco o no la situación, la falta de información es lo que sucede justo ahora."

Steve frunció el ceño y adelanto un paso para encarar a Tony. Él realmente había apreciado al padre de aquel magnate ataviado en armadura de hierro, pero el hijo de aquel hombre no era como su padre. Tony no es ni nunca seria como Howard Stark, quien a criterio de Steve, fue un gran hombre que colaboro para hacer frente a una guerra que costó la vida de millones de inocentes. Howard fue alguien que hizo una línea de diferencia para los demás, por otra parte el hijo de aquel grandioso hombre es ostentoso y egoísta. Intervino en una misión en la que no lo convocaron, aparenta ser un héroe cuando no lo es. Rogers iba a decírselo, iba a dejarle en claro desde este preciso momento que para él, Anthony Stark tras esa armadura _no posee nada más_. No hay un ideal en el que Anthony se sostenga para salvar vidas, no hay otra persona por las que él esté haciendo una diferencia. Solo es Iron Man, peleando por sí mismo.

El resoplido de una risa mal disimulada que pretendió ser contenida corto cualquier replica de Steve.

"Idiotez americana" Repitió el adulto trajeado en un smoking que se recubría en polvo y desgastes de una batalla que no llegaron a presenciar. "Buena descripción. Muy buena."

Un rugido de trueno, seguido de fuertes vientos que azotaron la nave minimizó la tensión que se acrecentado ante el éxito de Tony por hacer hablar a uno de los desconocidos, y el mal sabor de boca que se generó en Steve al hacer contacto visual con el asiático masculino que se mofaba abiertamente de él. Aquel tipo musculoso y de grandes cejas parecía verdaderamente despreciarle, y Rogers no comprendía el motivo de aquel rechazo.

Contando mentalmente hasta cinco, Steve redirigió su atención hacia la figura del alienígena. Loki estaba mirando con incertidumbre la fachada superior de la nave. Hubo ligeros temblores emitidos por el pelinegro apresado, los cuales se presentaban ante cada retumbe que se generaba por el cambiante clima nocturno del exterior.

"¿Te dan miedos los rayos?"

Loki posicionado aún junto a la mujer de cabellos rosados, descoloco a más de uno de los presentes al volver su rostro hacia Steve y contestar sonriente a la pregunta. "No me asustan los rayos, Soldado. Es solo que no me hace muy feliz lo que viene."

"¿Ah?" Boqueo Tony recolocando el casco de su armadura.

Natasha, con la vista fija en el nocturno cielo nubloso, diviso la figura de a _lguien_ que impactaría por sobre ellos. Los vocablos de la colorado se perdieron en los subsiguientes segundos, tras el impacto de un aterrizaje imposible por sobre la nave. "Prepárense, tendremos compañía."

La mujer de cabellos rosados, completamente ajena a la situación, soltó a Loki y llevo ambas manos para tapar sus oídos. Había un ruido, que ninguno escuchaba, una _canción de batallas y sangre_ que la estaba aturdiendo. Inmediatamente que la joven de tez brillosa empezó a jadear por aire, la rubia de coletas afianzo con la mano diestra a aquel artefacto extraño que pendía hacia su espalda, y el hombre con sobrepoblación de cejas se levantaba de su asiento para atrapar aquel cetro que fue dejado de lado en el asiento contiguo de la ucraniana. Natasha no dudo en modificar los controles de manejo y dejar en piloto automático a la nave, abriendo adrede una línea de comunicación para con sus superiores en SHIELD.

"Siendo positivo, quiero pensar que esta otra compañía será más comunicativa." Apunto Tony justo en el instante que deslizaba sus dedos sobre los botones para abrir el acceso a la nave.

"Espera Stark, ¿Qué estas-?" Steve no llego a completar sus palabras.

Natasha desajusto el cinturón de su asiento y se preparó para enfrentar a quien aterrizo sobre el techo de la nave. Ella suponía que dicho sujeto que aterrizo por sobre ellos ha de estar aliado con los agentes de Asia... La rusa no podría haber estado tan equivocada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, oscilo entre lo absurdo y la realidad de ser avasallados por el impacto de la fuerza sorpresiva. O más precisamente, un martillo que alejo a Iron Man de su posición defensiva, provocando que el hombre de hierro impactara contra el aturdido Rogers, y por consiguiente Natasha tuviera que arrojarse hacia la dirección contraria para no ser arrastrada con ambos. Un simple pestañeo de todos ellos, fue el tiempo que demoro para percibir como un hombre esculturalmente alto, con capa cobriza y cuerpo constituido en músculos de ladrillos, agarraba a Loki por el cuello y desaparecía con él.

Ninguno tuvo oportunidad alguna de actuar.

.

"Perfecto, lo que nos faltaba, otro Dios alienígena que nadie invito" La ironía broto agridulce en Temari al ver como un fortachón rubio, con traje de vikingo antiguo, secuestraba al Dios que acaban de apresar. Desplegando dos de las tres partes que conforman el abanico, se encamino hacia los compartimientos aún abiertos de la nave. "Genial, otra vez tendremos que usar la formación _kunoichi_ para recuperar lo que se nos escapó frente a nuestras narices. Simplemente genial."

Rock Lee tendió una mano hacía la derrumbada Haruno quien acepto inmediatamente el gesto. Él aun aseguraba el cetro entre la tela del vestido negruzco y sus falanges zurdos, sus habilidades como profesional en artes marciales no serían requeridas en esta parte improvisada de un plan que Shikamaru no estipulo. Las técnicas confrontarías en vuelo requieren de las dos integrantes más fuertes que todo Asia haya visto alguna vez.

Requieren del _viento_ y la _fuerza._

Así es como se derribaron en los últimos cinco años aquellos misiles y especímenes voladores que surcan y amenazan la vida por entre los cielos de oriente.

Inmediatamente, tras el alejamiento de los alienígenas, la médica pudo estabilizarse, sus venas brillosa habían desaparecido dando pasó al color acaramelado de su pigmentación. Ignoraron a los americanos, no teniendo tiempo ni necesidad de explicarse, Sakura soltó el agarre de Maito y enmarco una disculpa silenciosa con una mueca de rotunda molestia hacia sus compañeros.

"¡Juro que oí una horrible canción que zumbaba en mis oídos! Sé bien que van a decirme que mi trabajo era no soltarlo, y que teniendo a la puerca de INO como la encargada de conectarnos debería de estar ya acostumbrada a la música melodramática, pero no sé qué fue aquella voz. Incluso mis niveles de radiación bajaron y-"

"Recuerda agarrarte del clavillo. Solo del clavillo." Corto Sabaku No, quien ya estaba inclinada en la postura idónea para saltar con el abanico cubriéndola desde el cuello hasta el inicio de las pantorrillas. "Si me dislocas nuevamente el hombro, como lo sucedido en _tu ya sabes dónde_ , créeme que te dejare caer. No dudare en hacerlo."

Bufando Sakura siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones. "Bien, bien… No volveré agarrarme de tus hombros, siempre y cuando no hagas esas volteretas locas que hiciste en Polonia. Ten en cuenta que acabo de cenar hace menos de veinte minutos."

Tanto Tony como Natasha, quienes manejan el idioma japonés en un nivel de intérpretes, boquearon un par de veces mientras las agentes asiáticas saltaban por la barandilla de la nave. Habían logrado entenderles más de la mitad de la conversación absurda.

"Iré con ellas." Conjeturo Stark.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara ..._**

* * *

 **Nota de** **autora:**

 _ **Antes que nada quiero aclarar que**_ **EL CAPITULO II, _oxease este,_ NO ESTA COMPLETO** _ **, me demorare hasta mediado de Julio en terminar de articular las escenas de este capitulo y publicar el capitulo III con el cual terminaríamos el Arco I. De verdad lo lamento, me hubiera encantado poder cumplirles con los capítulos de esta historia y de mis otros fics, pero estoy demasiado apretada con los tiempos de mi facultad. Vivo y respiro facultad, y es horrible.**_

 _ **Volviendo al fragmento del capitulo que estoy publicando, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Como bien dije, Sakura sera un personaje que no es idiota, ella es sumamente fuerte, pero como los demás integrantes del Escuadron Shinobi, tiene una historia que la ha llevado a ser quien es y la voy a ir revelando junto con las otras historias de los demás personajes principales.**_

 ** _Agradezco_** _ **muchísimo a quienes me comentan, me agregan a favoritos o me siguen con esta historia. Son un gran apoyo para que pueda continuarla.**_

 _ **Dejare aquí, un SPOILER IMPORTANTE para el desarrollo de la historia, (el cual borrare cuando publique el capitulo completo ;) Las parejas de esta historia serán; Shikamaru-Temari, Tony-Pepper, pasado Lee-Tenten y... aquí entran las parejas crack y a quienes les dedicare más desarrollo, Bruce/Hulk-Sakura y Loki-Hinata. **_

_**(Deja esa bomba y vuelve corriendo a los estudios(?)**_

 _ **Sayo~**_


End file.
